Shadow vs Negaduck 2: The Unholy Alliance
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: A fan requested this story so I decided to make a sequel to Shadow vs Negaduck. In the months following Negaduck's defeat, the Sonic heroes have all trained hard and gotten stronger. And they'll need all their strength against a new evil, an Unholy Union.
1. After Negaduck's defeat

**Info:**** This is dedicated to fan of the first story, Cold Stone who requested a sequel. So this story is for him, as well as the other fans of the first one.. Please note I will probably only be uploading the first chapter of this story and most likely won't upload until I am done with Watership down.**

**Shadow vs. Negaduck 2: The Unholy Alliance**

The city of Saint Canard. At night time this city was patrolled by its vigilante hero, Darkwing Duck. And at this moment Darkwing Duck was riding his motorcycle around the town for any criminals. He had already stopped a mugging and an armed robbery earlier in the night, but other than that the pickings were slim, so then the Duck began to thinking.

He began to wonder where his arch rival Negaduck had gone, for he had not seen him in a few months. Last he saw of him Negaduck was pleading he had changed his ways to Darkwing. The hero being the good guy allowed Negaduck to leave, hoping he'd changed his ways. But with a sucker punch from Negaduck followed by a cackling laugh, Darkwing he'd known he'd made a mistake letting him go. And then Negaduck took off.

Little did Darkwing know that Negaduck had met his match some time ago against Shadow the hedgehog in the town of Station Square. But since Darkwing hadn't known of that he could only assume that Negaduck was out there planning his next crime. And since Darkwing hadb't seen the fearsome five in a while either, he assumed that all these criminal masterminds were working together.

Little did Darkwing know that more evil was afoot that night, but he wouldn't be around to see it.

In one of the buildings of the town, the lights were completely shut off. That was until a bright light flashed all throughout the buildings, slightly causing the ground to shake. Then there was a crackle of electricity. Then following that was a few brief moments of silence, then a cackling laugh.

Meanwhile in two towns over was the town of station square. And life was somewhat normal again. After the battle, the heroes realized that they weren't as strong as they thought. They all agreed that they needed to get stronger. So they all decided to train together. If another evil like Negaduck appeared they wanted to make sure they could beat it.

Knuckles and the choatix stayed on Angel Island, and were never really disturbed unless Sonic wanted to spare with Knuckles.

The blue hedgehog would train by going to Eggman's base and fight the doctor. The outcomes were always the same, but Sonic said the fights keep him on edge.

The whereabouts of Rogue were mostly unknown; she would only appear when she wanted to, mostly to chit chat with Knuckles. As for actual training she would often claim that she had gotten much stronger than before.

And as for the dynamic duo, the hero who defeated Negaduck. He had isolated himself from all others by sitting on the beach smoking cigarettes, much like he had done before. The only other person he was with was not a person, it was his best friend Omega.

And as always at this time the two sat on the beach, listening to the sound of the waves smash against the shore, and the wind rustle through the trees.

At this time at Angel Island. At the bottom of the pyramid was Vector and Espio in a sparring match. All the others watched from the stairs, except Knuckles who sat guarding the master emerald.

Espio threw three knives at Vector. The crocodile quickly ducked down to the ground avoiding the blades. Then he quickly charged the chameleon. He tackled Espio to the ground and punched him across the face, but Espio then kicked Vector off him.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes nearby, the group sitting watching the fight was alerted by this and sat up, however Vector and Espio were oblivious.

There was more movement. Mighty made the first move, he stood up and then jumped into the bushes. Everyone saw this and watched on now.

There were grunts coming from the bushes. Just then a blue figure bashed out of the bushes, Mighty running after trying to stop it. As the blue dashed pasted Vector and Espio the two tried to grab it, but they were unsuccessful. Julie-Su was the one to grab it.

Just jumped off the stairs and landed right onto of the blue figure, stopping it in it's tracks. Everyone then crowded around it. AS it turned out the blue figure was none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

Upon realizing this, Julie-Su quickly let Sonic up off the ground.

"Why is it." said Sonic as he dusted himself off." That every time I come here, I always get attacked by you guys."

"It's not our fault." said Mighty." We didn't know it was you."

"I'm blue." said Sonic."Who else do you know whose blue?"

"Maybe you shouldn't run than." suggested Julie-Su."That makes you look suspicious." Sonic was about to say something but then didn't as he knew she was right.

"We should come up with a secret code word or something when you show up." said Vector." So we know it's you."

"Yea, but what word." said Espio.

"How about stapler?" suggested Mighty.

"That's stupid, nobody is gonna remember stapler." replied Vector.

"How bout you come up with something then." Mighty shot back. Vector stood there a thought for a few moments."Not so easy is it Jackass."

"Alright." said Sonic."While you all ponder this, I'm gonna go visit Knuckles at the top of the pyramid." Sonic turned to walk up the stairs. But was then stopped by Julie-Su who grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." She warned."He's been very tense lately."

"Oh, really." said Sonic. He then proceeded to crack his shoulders."Then it looks like I might be in for another sparring match."

"I'm serious." told Julie-Su.

"I know I know." Said Sonic as he shook her off and headed up the stairs."I'll be careful."

So then Sonic continued on his way up the pyramid steps. He finally made it to the top. When he got there he saw his red echidna friend atop the master emerald in what seemed like mediation like state.

Sonic took a step forward, this alerted Knuckles his eyes opening at the sound of this noise. Sonic continued forward. But then Knuckles sprang pt from his spot and charged Sonic. The blue hedgehog just stood there as knuckles attacked.

But during those few seconds when Knuckles was charging he was aware that it was Sonic who stood before him. Then he slowed down and didn't attack Sonic. The two now stood only a few inches before eachother.

"Hello Sonic." said Knuckles greeting Sonic.

"Hey." said Sonic after releasing a deep breath.

"Didn't catch you off guard there did I?" asked Knuckles as he turned from Sonic.

"A little." replied Sonic as he followed Knuckles."You've gotten a lot faster from last time I saw you."

"Yea." said Knuckles."Everybody has improved a lot over the past few months."

"A good thing to." said Sonic."If someone like Negaduck ever appears again, then we'll have to be prepared."

"The good thing about that fight was." said Knuckles referring to the fight with Negaduck those few months back." That it showed us all how in need of improvement we needed, and I'm happy to say that we've all worked on it. Well most of us."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sonic to Knuckles' last statement. He thought Knuckles was provoking a fight with him.

"I can account for almost everyone getting better." replied Knuckles."Except for Rogue, Shadow, and Omega."

"Well I haven't seen much of them lately." said Sonic.

"Nobody else has either." told Knuckles." Rogue stops by here every now and then, but that's all. And Shadow and Omega…" Then Knuckles turned over to Sonic.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Sonic.

"I'd imagine if anyone knew about Shadow and Omega it would be you." told Knuckles.

"You know those two." said Sonic."When there's action, they'll be there. But otherwise they'll be sitting around wasting the day away."

"Is that what you think?" asked Knuckles.

"That's what I know." replied Sonic." Shadow's probably so full of himself after beating Negaduck that he probably hasn't trained at all."

"So then maybe we've surpassed the ultimate life form." Suggested Knuckles hinting at the heroes growing strength.

"Maybe….." said Sonic. Knuckles raised an eyebrow at him."Humph."Sonic said with a smile."I think it's time I paid those two a visit."

Then Sonic began to walk off, but not before he waved to Knuckles and said "See ya." Knuckles nodded back then returned to his spot atop the master emerald.

Sonic walked down the steps of the pyramid, to find Vector Espio and Mighty still arguing over a code word. Upon seeing Sonic the group turned to him.

"Sonic." said Vector."Which code word do you think is the best?"

"Throw 'em at me." Said Sonic as he stood there.

"Stapler." said Vector.

"Leaf." suggested Espio.

"Turd." Said Mighty. Julie-Su slapped her face while Charmy chuckled to himself.

"All terrible." said Sonic.

"Well you have to pick one." said Vector. Sonic signed to himself and considered the horrible selection before him.

"How about pancake." Suggested Charmy out of the blue. All turned to him.

"Pancake." said Sonic, turning to the other three. Then he walked pasted them.

"That wasn't even on the voting list." Said Vector as he watched Sonic go.

"But that's what I choose." Replied the blue hedgehog."And that's the code word." And then Sonic disappeared, leaving the island.

"Damn." Said Mighty at having lost the vote.

"Relax." mocked Julie-Su. "I'm sure turd wasn't even in the running." Mighty shot her an angered glare.

"C'mon." said Espio."Let's get back to training." The group soon then forgot about what happened as they returned to sparring.


	2. The Race

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Shadow and Omega sat on their beach much as they had always done. Shadow puffed on his cigarettes and Omega sat and looked at the sky. And nobody had seen the two since the battle with Negaduck, except for Rogue. She would stop by every now and then, usually bringing the two something like cigarettes or oil. The two had grown to enjoy her company somewhat, but still above all they enjoyed each other's.

And once again the two sat as they had always done. Shadow with his eyes shut, cigarette in his mouth and Omega right by his side. But then they were set upon.

A figure reached out and grabbed Shadow, then held him up. Shadow and Omega however were not threatened by this intruder as they did nothing to stop him. Even while being held Shadow casually opened his eyes and looked at his attacker. It was Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hey, Shadow." He said."Long time no see."

"What do you want?" asked Shadow gruffly. Sonic responded by letting go, causing Shadow to drop onto the ground below.

He hit the ground hard, and a soft "Off" came out of his mouth when he made contact with the earth.

"Hey Omega." said Sonic as he turned his attention to the robot. But Omega made no reply, he just sat there motionless."Is he all right?" asked Sonic as he examined Omega closer.

"He's asleep." replied Shadow. Sonic looked over to investigate, Omega's red eyes were black indicating that we was asleep.

"I didn't know robots could sleep." whispered Sonic walking over to Shadow.

"He's temporarily shut off you don't have to whisper dumbass." told Shadow as he took a puff on his cigarette.

"So what's up?" asked Sonic as he now stood before Shadow.

"Do you want something?" asked Shadow plainly. "Because I got better things to do."

"Like what?" asked Sonic. Shadow sat up and adjusted himself in his chair.

"Sleep, smoke." replied Shadow.

"Uh-huh." said Sonic.

"So if you've got something to say, say it or fuck off." said Shadow. Sonic was mildly put off by Shadow's bluntness.

"Well" began Sonic as he looked at Shadow. "The other heroes and I have been training ever since the battle with Negaduck."

"Well good for you." replied Shadow.

"And we've all gotten a lot stronger because of It." continued Sonic. Shadow took a puff on his cigarette."And I was wondering if you've been doing any training since then."

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Shadow.

"Well have you?" asked Sonic ignoring Shadow's bluntness.

"No." replied Shadow."I have not."

"Why not?" asked Sonic."What if someone like Negaduck comes along and we have to fight him, what if you're not strong enough."

"I'll only be fighting if I find the need to." replied Shadow."If this opponent is strong and interest me I will fight him, I don't train because I don't want to have a fight with an opponent weaker than me, that'll ensure I have some fun. And I beat Negaduck last time, so if you little heroes wanna go train and get better good for you, but leave me out of it."

"But what if your weaker than your opponent?" asked Sonic.

"Humph." said Shadow with a chuckle."I'm the ultimate life form, nobody is better than me."

"Wanna put that to the test?" asked Sonic with a sly sound in his voice.

"Not really." replied Shadow.

"How about a race?" suggested Sonic.

"I just told you No." said Shadow.

"What's the matter." teased Sonic."Are you scarred are you chicken."

"I'm not afraid of anything." replied Shadow. "and especially not you."

"But you are afraid of losing your best friend." said Sonic. Silence fell on them.

Shadow's eyes flew open that was a low blow even for him. It reminded him back to the battle when Negaduck killed Omega. Shadow had been a cold person but the lost of his best and only friend changed him. It enraged him in that battles, helping him win. It was said that a lone tear went down his face when that happened.

"I've beaten you before." said Shadow breaking the silence. Then he rose from his spot, took one last puff on his cigarette and then discarded it to the ground."This'll be no different." Then he walked pasted Sonic and looked out into the ocean.

In the distance, very far away was an island. It was useable to the naked eye, but it was out there. Shadow turned back to Sonic and pointed out to the water.

"Somewhere out there is an island." told Shadow. "That'll be our finish line."

"Well." said Sonic as he went into a running stance. "What are we waiting for?" Shadow pasted by him and walked over to the sleeping Machine Omega. Sonic watched on.

Shadow walked over and nudged the machine. "Omega." He said. The robot's eyes flashed open and he was awake and conscious. The first thing he saw was Shadow, but then his scanners picked up a figure behind Shadow. The machine quickly jumped to his feet.

"Intruder, Intruder." He shouted as he jumped at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was so bewildered he froze still. But Shadow quickly stepped in front of Omega, thus stopping him from going on a rampage. The two stood before each other now calm and silent.

"Omega." said Shadow. "This is Sonic, we know him."

"Why is he here?" asked Omega.

"He's challenged me to a race." said Shadow.

"And you accepted?" asked Omega. This was an odd thing he never expected Shadow to do.

"It's complicated." replied Shadow."But I'd like you to be the starter for our race." Omega looked at Shadow, then Sonic, then back to Shadow.

"Very well." said Omega. Then Shadow turned around and stood next to Sonic. Sonic entered a sprinter's stance, while Shadow just stood up straight.

Omega changed his right hand into a gun and pointed it into the air.

"Ready…" Sonic stiffened his muscles."Set…" Shadow scratched his head. Then Omega shot off his gun and the two set off. Sand and water kicked back as the two ran off. The only thing Omega could see was the blurs off black and blue racing across the water.

Meanwhile on Angel Island. Knuckles was walking down the pyramid steps and to the rest of the choatix. The group was mindlessly sitting around, except for Julie-Su and Vector. The two were sparring.

Knuckles sat down next to Mighty and watched on with them. Vector reached out and swung at Julie-Su, but she ducked then punched Vector in his chin. The crocodile stumbled back.

"Somebody has to go watch the emerald." said Knuckles suddenly. His voice broke the sound of everything; everyone turned their gaze to him.

Vector gave a look to Knuckles, then to Julie0Su, then to the other three members of the choatix.

"Julie-Su can."' replied Vector."She hasn't watched it in a while." Mighty and Espio glanced up to Knuckles and then to Julie-Su.

"I will not." protested Julie-Su. Vector's face sunk down as if he'd been defeated.

"Go do it Julie-Su." said Knuckles."Give Vector a break." Julie-Su shot Vector a mean glare, and then she made her way over to the pyramid steps.

"Only for you baby." She said. And then she and Knuckles kissed, then Julie-Su made her way up the steps and Knuckles joined the boys.

"How's it going boys?" asked Knuckles.

"Fine, fine." They replied with several head nods. Vector walked over rubbing his neck.

"How about you?" asked Knuckles.

"She was kicking my ass." told Vector.

"Then perhaps you should train harder." suggested Espio.

"Well thanks, Espio." Said Vector sarcastically."I never thought of that, what have we been bustin our asses this whole time, eh?" mighty and Knuckles chuckled at the two.

"If anybody's ready." said Knuckles."I'm willing to go a few rounds." Knuckles stepped out onto the battle field."I have some stress I wanna burn."

"There's actually one thing Knuckles." said Vector stopping him.

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"When was the last time you got off this island?" asked Vector.

Knuckles looked puzzled, but he thought about the question.

"A few months." He replied."When Negaduck attacked, why?" He wondered why such a question would be important.

"We think you should get out more." Said Vector as he pointed to Mighty, Espio, and Charmy.

"Well we're outside right now." Said Knuckles.

"No, No." said Vector waving his arms."I mean out, out, like the city."

"Why would I wanna go there?" asked Knuckles.

"Why wouldn't you wanna go there." spoke up Mighty.

"There's the theater, opera." said Espio.

"Women and booze." added Mighty.

"I'm in a committed relationship." replied Knuckles.

"And that's part of the problem." said Vector. Knuckles looked over to him."You and her have been cooped up on this island for months now, you have to get out."

"If I'm going anywhere it'll be with my girlfriend." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles." said Vector stepping in front of him. Espio and Mighty joined at his sides."We're telling you this because we're your friends and we care." Knuckles stood and listened.

"Just go out for a while." said Mighty."Have some time to yourself."

"But I-" said Knuckles.

"You said your stressed." said Espio."Some time to yourself would be good."

Knuckles stood and examined his friend's faces. They were all sincere, they surely wouldn't have said any of this if they didn't care.

"Alright alright." said Knuckles as he gave into them."I guess I'll go out."

The trio stood before him feeling accomplished.

"But." said Knuckles getting close to them and whispering."Don't tell Julie0Su where I've gone, you know how she gets."

"No problem." said Vector."We've got it all under control."

Then Knuckles took off, off the Island.

Meanwhile in the race Sonic against Shadow.

The two and just taken off and were already neck and neck. Water erupted around them, leaving a small path where they had been.

Sonic looked over to see Shadow calmly keeping up next to him. Then he began thinking.

Even thought Shadow hadn't been training, he was still able to keep up with Sonic who had. How strong is Shadow?

The two continued to race across the ocean. But little did they know that they were being watched.


	3. Enter the Fearsome Five

Sonic and Shadow continued to race across the ocean. They kept even with each other all the way. Every now and then one would pass the other by a little, but then the other would catch up and they'd be even once again.

"Not bad." said Sonic to Shadow after the black hedgehog had caught up to him again. Shadow's only reply was a sly smile. He was still calm and keeping his cool, he knew he was going to win. But Sonic also had that same idea. The two picked up speed once again.

The island was in view now. It was only an estimated 200 feet away. That of coarse was an easy feet for these runners.

"It's be interesting." said Shadow to Sonic as the island came into view. Sonic looked over at him."But it's over now." Then suddenly Shadow disappeared from Sonics' sight. The black hedgehog had picked up a lot of speed and was no racing towards the island at alarming speeds.

"I'll show you." said Sonic. Then he himself picked up even greater speed and began racing off. It took only a second for him to catch up with Shadow, if it hadn't been for his training he never would have been able to do that.

The race had picked up, the two now raced towards the island at hyper speed; they couldn't see anything but the blur of objects around them. The only thing they could see were the sandy beaches of the island before them, the finish line.

The two were neck and neck, each trying to outrun the other. They began poking their noses out for that extra inch to win. Now there were almost there, the beach was right in front of them. Who was going to win?

Just then as the two drew close to the shore a giant wave splashed up and violently hit the two. The two hedgehogs were engulfed in water. Then the wave rose up again. It sent Sonic flying to one end of the island and Shadow to the other. The two hedgehogs were now separated.

The sea calmed after that. All that could be seen were four figures. They separated, two going to the side of island Sonic was on the other two to where Shadow had gone.

Meanwhile Knuckles wandered around the city. Due to the idea of his friends on the choatix, they suggested he take a day off in the city. Some alone time for himself.

He wandered around the city streets. Not really knowing what to do with himself he just kept walking. He kept to himself most of the time, that was until he came upon a familiar figure.

"Well, well, well." said a seductive voice."What have we here?" Knuckles turned around to find the source of the voice. He turned around and saw Rogue the bat standing before him.

"Hello Rogue." greeted Knuckles. Rogue walked forward and hugged Knuckles. The echidna politely hugged her back.

"Hello, Honey." said Rogue as she hugged him."What brings you to the city on this fine day?"

"Nothing special." replied Knuckles. Rogue looked around.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Not here." replied Knuckles. Rogue's eyes shot open.

"Really." She said with a sly smile. "So your all alone?" she said as she began twirling her index finger around Knuckles arm."Out for some alone time?"

Knuckles chuckled softly."Your not the first person to say that to me." he replied.

"Well." said Rogue as she wrapped her arm around Knuckles'.'What do you say we go have a good time." No to everyone else it was obvious that Rogue really liked Knuckles and everybody knew, except for Knuckles. He assumed Rogue was just being friendly and not trying to seduce him.

"Very well, then." said Knuckles. The two then walked off together.

Meanwhile back on the island.

Sonics' eyes opened slowly. He saw himself lying on the sandy beach of the island. He put his arms out and slowly rose to his feet. He looked around. He saw the beach, the ocean, palm trees, but no Shadow.

"Where could he have gone to?" asked Sonic out loud. Just then he heard the crash of another violent wave. He looked over and saw a wave rushing at him.

The blue hedgehog became frightened and bolted away. At a quick glance back he could see the water hit the ground before him. He turned around and watched it.

The wave and gone far out from all the other, and onto the middle of the beach. Then instead of retreating back, it just sat there in the sun. It didn't evaporate either, it just stayed the way it was. It looked like a puddle.

Sonic watched it with interest. The only other time he'd seen something like that was with Chaos. But something else soon caught his attention. He heard a hearty cackling laugh above him.

Sonic quickly turned around. He could see nothing, only the palm trees and the beach. Just then a coconut flew out from the tree at him.

Sonic was unprepared and the coconut hit him right in the head. He fell to the ground holding his face, and then the cackling laugh filled the air again. Sonic slowly rose to his feet and looked up. He saw another coconut fly out from the palm tree and at him. But this time he was prepared.

Sonic quickly ducked, dodging the coconut. Yet still the cackling laugh was heard again. Followed by another coconut. Sonic dodged that one to.

"Alright." He said angrily."I'm getting really-"Just then a giant fist made of water appeared and punched Sonic. The blue hedgehog was totally unprepared. He was sent flying into the palm tree. Then he heard that cackling laugh again, and then another coconut dropped down on his head. Then a figure soon followed it.

From what Sonic could see it was a duck and he was dressed like a clown from the medieval times. He had a big goofy smile. Then the figure continued to cackle.

Then Sonic noticed another figure approaching from the beach. This had an odder appearance than the other. He looked like a dog, but it seemed like he was made entirely of water.

"Do ya think this is him, Liquidator?" asked the clown dressed duck in a goofy voice.

"He fits the description." replied the dog as he walked closer. He walked over and the two stood over Sonic.

"What should we do to him?" asked the duck.

"Calm yourself, Quacker Jack." said Liquidator. Sonic had now heard both their names. Liquidator and Quacker Jack."Let's just get this over with."

Quacker Jack now began to bounce up and down uncontrollably. Liquidator moved his paw closer to Sonic. But then Sonic quickly sprang up and jumped the two. He ran over them, knocking the two to the ground.

Then Sonic turned and faced them. Quacker Jack was lying down while Liquidator appeared to have melted. But then the two quickly rose up. Liquidator rose up from the puddle that he was and formed his figure again. Quacker Jack got to his feet smiling and began bouncing again.

"It seems like he's still got some fight in him." Quacker Jack laughed.

"It would seem so." greed Liquidator. It was then that sonic noticed something else about his attackers, Quacker Jack especially. Quacker Jack was wearing a blue-tooth like piece in his left ear. Sonic assumed that it was a communication device and that there would be more of these guys.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic."And what do you want with me?"

Liquidator and Quacker Jack stood there.

Meanwhile with Shadow. The black hedgehog rose to his feet. He looked around and saw no one or anything. It was then that one thing crossed his mind.

"I must have won." He said. Then he pulled out a cigarette and began to light it. Just then he heard rumbling around him. He looked over and saw a palm tree. The tree appeared to be floating in the air. Shadow looked at it with a raised eyebrow."Since when to trees fly?" he said.

Just then the tree pointed forward and flew at him. Shadow quickly ducked back. The tree flew right over him. The only thing it hit was his cigarette, which had been cut in half.

"Since now." said a voice. Shadow turned around to see two figures. One was a green duck with purple shorts. The other was a mouse with a yellow jump suit and a helmet, he was wearing a blue-tooth similar to Quacker Jacks.

"Two." was the only thing Shadow said to them. The two looked on in confusion."This'll be fun." said Shadow with a long smile.

Meanwhile on Sonics' end. The battle began. Liquidator shot a water ball at Sonic. The hedgehog jumped out of the way. The Liquidator did it again. Sonic dodged again.

Just then Quacker Jack began throwing coconuts at Sonic. Now he had to dodge water and coconuts.

Sonic ducked his head, dodging the first coconut. But then Liquidator hit him with a water ball. Sonic flew over onto the ground. The Liquidator shot again.

Sonic rolled out of the way. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Quacker Jack coming at him. Sonic quickly jumped up, the duck was now right in front of him.

Sonic quickly punched Quacker Jack in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach. The duck stumbled back onto the ground.

Just then Liquidator turned into a wave and shot out at Sonic. He hit the blue hedgehog and the two rolled out onto the sand. Liquidator quickly pulled himself back together as Sonic stumbled to his feet.

Then Liquidator shot another water ball at Sonic. Sonic dodged, and then went on the offensive. Sonic ran up and punched Liquidator in the face. Then began unleashing a barrage of punches to his face. When he stopped, he looked at what was before him. Liquidator stood, but he had no head. Sonic had beat his head off.

But then the water began to rumble. Then Liquidator's head reformed again. Then He head butted Sonic. The blue hedgehog fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw Quacker Jack dancing above his body.

Meanwhile with Shadow. He stood eyeing down the two figures that stood before him. He didn't ask their names, because really he didn't care. He was the one to make the first move.

Shadow ran up and punched the green duck in the stomach. The strike was so strong the duck was sent flying back. Then Shadow turned to the mouse, who seemed frightened at what had just happened.

Shadow then kicked the mouse in the face. The mouse hit the ground hard. Then Shadow looked around. All was silent after he handed out that quick beating.

"Humph." He said as he turned away."Waste of my time." Just then the earth began to rumble. Shadow looked down at it. Just then roots tore out from under the earth and sprang at Shadow.

The black hedgehog quickly jumped around trying to dodge the roots, but it was no use. The roots began to wrap around his arms and legs immobilizing him.

Then he roots pulled back and held Shadow up in the air. He looked on the ground. The two men he had just beaten down now stood up.

"Oh, so your still here?" said Shadow.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." said the mouse as he held his head.

"You alright, Megavolt?" asked the green duck.

"Yea, Bushroot I'm fine." He replied rubbing his head."Just tighten up on the ropes."

"With pleasure." said Bushroot, and then he wiggled his fingers at Shadow. Then the roots around his arms and legs began to grow tighter and stretched him apart.

Shadow showed no signs of pain as the roots pulled at him.

Meanwhile back with Sonic. Sonic rose to his feet and began clashing with Liquidator again. Sonic charged and threw a punch, but Liquidator dodged. Then the Liquidator threw a punch of his own. Sonic quickly ducked out of the way. Then he sprang up and punched Liquidator in the chin. The liquid dog stumbled back. Just then Sonic jumped into the air and turned into and turned into a little blue ball. Then he shot at the Liquidator. He shot right threw him.

The Liquidator now standing with a hole in his torso. But he quickly regenerated it. Sonic then stood on the other side of him.

He turned around and then looked at the two. His eyes flashed from Liquidator to Quacker Jack.

"I don't think he has any fighting abilities." said Sonic in his head about Quacker Jack. He had made a mental note. All the duck did was throw coconuts at him, he hadn't engaged in the battle like the Liquidator has. Then Sonic turned his gaze to Liquidator."He's clearly the stronger of the two. He reminds he a lot of chaos because, their powers are so similar. But why did it have to be water?" He was fighting the thing he hated most, Water.

The Liquidator turned and faced Sonic; he had just regenerated his body and was now ready to keep fighting. But then Liquidator's body slowly began to rumble and shake, then it began growing in size.

Quacker Jack jumped up and down in the background.

"Are you going to finish him?" he asked sounding very crazed as he bounced up and down.

"Yes, Quacker Jack." replied Liquidator."I planned to." Then Liquidator's body began growing in size. Sonic watched in horror as it did so. Liquidator's body kept growing and growing, until he was a giant wave that stretched from the end of beach to the ocean. His small dog head was at the top of it.

"Oh, No." said Sonic as he saw this. Then the Liquidator threw his giant wave like body up and then plunged it down to the ground below.

Sonic turned to try and run away. Quacker Jack laughed in the background as he watched this spectacle.

Sonic ran as fast as he could, but the wave kept following him. Just then the wave smashed and hit the ground behind him.

Sonic began to full out sprint now, the cold water was right behind him and he pumped his legs as fast he could. But it was inevitable. For then the wave overtook him.

In the aftermath the water was 6 feet, and was there for a few minutes. Sonic couldn't be seen he hadn't come up for a breath. Just then the water began to retreat and form back into the body of Liquidator.

As it did so, a blue hedgehog appeared on the ground. He began coughed, spitting water out of his mouth. Then he began gasping for air.

While not too far away the Liquidator's body began to form. Quacker Jack went up next to him.

"I don't think he's got any fight left in him." said Quacker Jack as he pointed to the coughing hero.

"It's really hard to believe." said Liquidator. Then he and Quacker Jack looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing."Let's get this over with." Then Liquidator began walking over to Sonics' body, Quacker Jack followed close behind.

Sonic nose hissed as he tried to inhale all the air he could. Just then he noticed his two foes were right next to him.

"This is the prize you pay, hero." said Liquidator."Pay for what you've done." Then he raised his fist ready to give Sonic the death blow. The hedgehog was too weakened to fight back.

Just then there came a scratchy noise from Quacker Jack's Bluetooth. Liquidator turned and looked at him with suspicion.

Quacker Jack stepped back a few spaces and began talking.

"Y'ello." He said with a goofy smile. A raspy voice was heard on the other end that caused his frown to fade."Well what do you mean?" asked Quacker Jack. The raspy voice spoke next."So there's two? Well where's the other one?"The raspy voice spoke again."Alright, I understand." Then the conversation ended. Then Quacker Jack turned to Liquidator.

"It seems." He said."We've got the wrong one."

"What!" said Liquidator."How can that be?"

Quacker Jack shrugged his shoulders."Dunno." he replied."All I know is the right one is on the other side of the island battling Megavolt and Bushroot."

Liquidator turned and looked at Sonic then back to Quacker Jack."Well we'd best get going there then." Then Liquidator turned into a wave and began riding off to the other side of the island, Quacker Jack was following close behind.

Sonic was left alone after that. He was still clinging to life and gasping for breath.

"What just happened?" he thought out loud.

Meanwhile with Shadow. The black hedgehog was being held up by his arms and legs by Bushroot's roots.

"What do you say we end this?" asked Bushroot to Megavolt.

"Do it." replied Megavolt. Then Bushroot wiggled his fingers again. Then a root shot out from the ground, it shot up and around Shadow's neck and then began to squeeze.

Now Shadow was being suffocated for air.

"You see." called Megavolt from the ground."That's what you get. This is what happens when you cross the fearsome five."

Just hen Shadow jerked his head forward, when he did he snapped the root around his neck. Bushroot and Megavolt observed from the ground shocked.

Then Shadow threw his right arm forward, and then his left leg. Ripping the roots once again and freeing himself.

"This shouldn't be happening." said Bushroot. Shadow threw off the last of the root and then fell to the ground below. He gained his balance and now stood before the two who tried to kill him.

"How'd he do that?" asked Megavolt to Bushroot.

"I don't know." replied Bushroot."Nobodies ever escaped my roots before perhaps it's a –"

Just then Shadow appeared before him and punched Bushroot in the stomach. Then He elbowed him in the head. Bushroot fell to the ground below. Then Shadow turned to Megavolt once again.

Megavolt reached in his back pocket, reaching for his gun. He gripped it, but the Shadow was on him. Shadow held Megavolt's arm in place preventing him from attacking. He looked sternly into the frightened eyes of Megavolt. Then Shadow reared his head back and head-butted Megavolt.

Megavolt fell back onto the ground holding his head. Then Shadow turned around. A long thorny vine was tossed at him. He quickly ducked. On the other end he saw Bushroot swinging the vine at him.

Shadow quickly charged forward. Bushroot swung his vine at him, but Shadow moved, jumping from left to right dodging the attacks. The Shadow finally ran up and punched Bushroot in the face.

The green duck rebounded and then threw a punch of his own, it landed right on the left side of Shadow's face. But it didn't seem to have done anything. Shadow only looked at him angrily.

Then Shadow took his fist and punched Bushroot in the face. Then kicked him in the stomach. Bushroot fell onto the ground below.

Just then Shadow heard the splash of water awfully close nearby. Shadow looked over to see the Liquidator running at him. The Liquidator ran up and threw a punch, but Shadow stepped back dodging it. Then Shadow stepped forward and punched Liquidator in the face. The liquid dog stumbled back. It was then that Shadow noticed Quacker Jack standing right behind Liquidator.

Just then Megavolt and Bushroot appeared next to the two newcomers. To Shadow they all seemed like they were on the same side.

"If we're gonna do it like this" he said."'I'm gonna need some back up." Then Shadow put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The whistled carried on for miles across the ocean, until it hit the shore on the other side. And on the other side was Omega.

He was sitting waiting for Shadow to return. But little did he know that he was being called for battle. Then he heard the whistle, and he knew what it meant. He jumped to his feet and put his jets on. Then like Sonic and Shadow before him he dashed across the ocean to the island on the other side.

Back on the battleground.

"Nobody's coming to save you." said Liquidator..

"No somebody's coming to help Me." said Shadow."As for you four." He looked over and eyed his opponents old and new."Nobody's coming to save you!"

"We don't need help." said Megavolt. His three companions nodded."We're the fearsome five, the most powerful super villain tem in the world." Shadow made a mental note at this time hat there were only four people before him, so why'd they call themselves the fearsome five.

"Yea, Yea." said Bushroot and Liquidator.

"And now." continued Megavolt."You'll learn what happens when you cross us. Prepare to reap what you sewed."

"I notice." said Shadow."There are only four of you yet you call yourself the fearsome five. Why is that?"

"That's because you took out other member." told Bushroot pointing at Shadow. Shadow raised an eyebrow."We're here to avenge him."

"That's right." said Quacker Jack."You took out other member's life and now we're going to take yours." The sudden anger and hatred made Shadow forget about the other member he supposedly killed.

"Well bring it on!" exclaimed Shadow."If you wanna avenge your teammate so bad come and try it."

The four villains then went into a fighting position. Shadow slowly entered his with a sly smile.

Everything then became silent; the air slowly breezed by them. Just then the sound of a foot hitting the ground was heard from behind Shadow. He didn't bother to look, but the Fearsome five could see him. Their faces went from angered to shocked and frightened.

"We didn't expect you." said Megavolt.

Shadow then slowly turned around to whatever was behind him.

It was a duck. He wore a yellow jacket and a big red hat. Although Shadow had never seen him like this before he could tell who it was. It was the last member of the fearsome five, the for he'd killed those few months ago.

It was Negaduck.


	4. The Unholy Alliance

**Alright everybody I'm back and ready to roll. Since I've finished with my Watership Down story I can now spend more time on this story. So please enjoy, leave your reviews with any thoughts and let's get right back into it.**

Meanwhile in the city. Knuckles had spend the whole day being dragged around by Rogue, the two totally unaware of the threat lurking not too far off that Shadow was facing. 

Knuckles had been dragged to about every store in town and had watched on as Rogue spent endless amounts of money on things he found to be worthless novelty items. Then he had been made to carry all these items. But much to his protest he had ended up doing the deed anyway.

"So Knuckles?" asked Rouge suddenly. He tried to glance his head around the endless stack of items he was carrying to try and see her. With no real luck, it only added to things that had been annoying him presently. "What brought you out here all of a sudden?"

"My colleagues." Said Knuckles as he continued to try and balance the items in his hands."Suggested I get out more."

"So your girlfriend kicked you out?" asked Rogue with a strong hint of joy in her voice.

"No, No." said Knuckles as he continued to move forward."My male colleagues, my girl-friend doesn't know I'm here."

"You mean you Vector, Espio and that other guy?" asked Rogue.

"Mighty." told Knuckles as he continued to follow her around with her purchased items in his hands.

"Yea, Yea." said Knuckles.

"Why doesn't your girl-friend know you here?" asked Rogue.

"It was requested that she doesn't know by the guys, and in reality I couldn't disagree." Knuckles continued to move forward, but then bumped into something. He then stumbled around and then fell onto the ground with Rogue's shopping items toppling on top of him.

Rogue stood over him and looked down at him.

"Why's that?" she asked kneeling down next to him.

"She wouldn't enjoy the idea of me here without her. She'd expect me to take her with Me." told Knuckles.

"So why didn't you?" asked Rogue.

"I was requested to get some time to myself. My friends believe my relationship is killing my social life."

"So your relationship with Julie-Su has hit a rocky spot has it?" asked Rogue with another hint of joy in her voice.

"No." said Knuckles sternly again as he helped himself up. He had shot Rogue down once again, even thought he wasn't aware of it."A relationship isn't suppose to be good for just one of the people in it, both of them have to be willing and caring enough for it to work. Loves filled with compromises. I fell that mine is like that, despite the felling off my friends." Rogue shot Knuckles a look and then her eyes turned to the ground."I'm sorry." said Knuckles as he began to pick up the items he'd dropped. "But I believe I've dropped your shopping items." He picked them up and began balancing them in his arms once again."Where do you want me to drop these off?"

Then Rogue looked over at him with a sly smile.

"We can drop it off at my house." She said.

"Alright, lead the way." said Knuckles. Since he couldn't see he was trusting Rogue to be his eyes. Rogue then took that opportunity to take Knuckles' arm around her's and she tugged him off into the direction of her house.

Meanwhile far off on the island, Shadow was being confronted by his old enemy Negaduck.

"Well, Well." said Shadow with a smile as he observed Negaduck standing before him."What do we have here?'

"Surprised?" asked Negaduck as he threw up his arms and shrugged his shoulders."Don't see why you wouldn't be after you thought you'd killed me."

"In all honesty." began Shadow."I had hoped that you survived, so that you would come back and hunt me down, and we could fight one again."

"Well it seems you be getting your wish." said Negaduck pointing to him. Then suddenly the members of the furious fiver who once stood behind Shadow now lunged at him.

They surrounded Shadow and jumped at him. Shadow prepared himself.

Bushroot jumped out first, Shadow reached over and punched him in the stomach. Just then Liquidator appeared from the left. Shadow turned his attention from Bushroot and punched Liquidator in the face. Then Shadow turned back and kicked Bushroot in the chest. Then Shadow slid back threw the sand after delivering the kick.

The four members of the furious five gathered once again as Negaduck stood behind them.

"Impressive." He said."I see you haven't changed at all."

"I'm the Ultimate life form." said Shadow as he looked all them over." No power is greater than mine."

"We will see." said Negaduck. It seemed as if he was about to give the signal for his minions to attack, but then something else caught his attention. He looked over to his right, out into the ocean. All others on the battlefield did the same.

In the distance traveling over the water, they could see something. They could see a small black figure moving closer and closer to them, as it did they could see it was a robot colored red and black. The water erupted as he shot across the ocean.

When he finally reached the shore he traveled a little way further and stood next to Shadow, using the jets on his back to move him.

Then he finally stood at Shadow's side.

"Omega." greeted Shadow. Omega looked over Shadow and onto the five opponents. His gaze shot from Quacker Jack, then Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and lastly Negaduck.

"Illogical." Was what he said at the sight of the thought to be dead enemy.

"You still hang around that tin can?" said Negaduck morally mocking Shadow than asking a question.

"Of course." replied Shadow as he gazed up at the robot."There's nobody I trust more."

"Well fine." said Negaduck."You have your friend I have mine." He then motioned to the furious five, pointing out the difference in numbers."You can both share the same fate."

"How did you survive?" asked Omega pointing a finger at Negaduck.

"Not too much information." said Shadow patting Omega on the chest."I wanna bask in this moment; this is something I thought would never happen. But it seems I got my wish to fight him again."

The two groups prepared to fight each other.

"Omega, could you do me a favor?" asked Shadow to his metal comrade.

"What is it?" asked Omega.

"Can you fight his four friends, so that I may be able to fight him once again?" Omega looked up and observed his four opponents. He didn't see how they would be a threat, but their numbers would count for something.

"Affirmative." replied Omega. Then a large sly smile grew across Shadow's face. The two groups then fell unto silence and eyed each other down. The two groups then charged each other. Negaduck stood in the background as he watched the fearsome five's four members charge the two combatants. But then something unsuspecting happened.

As the two groups charged each other, Shadow made an odd move. He side-stepped Liquidator and ducked pasted Megavolt and ran straight towards Negaduck, this confused the mallard menace. Shadow had left his partner to fight off four enemies.

Shadow ran up and punched Negaduck in the face, then punched him in the stomach. The duck slid pack a few steps in the sand then looked up at Shadow.

Omega had collided with the other four. They all jumped and tried to strike him, so Omega put up his defensives and fought back.

Quacker Jack jumped at him, but Omega swung his arm and hit him to the ground. Bushroot did the same and Omega punched him across the face. Then Megavolt jumped at him. Omega stuck out his leg and kicked him in the face. The three enemies stood in the sand, just then liquidator fired a water ball at Omega.

It was quick and caught Omega by surprised, but he was still prepared. Omega changed his arm into a flame thrower and shot fire at the ball of water. He couldn't afford to let the water hit him or else he might rust. Like Sonic he was fighting his worst enemy. Omega shot the fire and it and the water ball collided. Omega had been lucky that time, but he would have to keep on the lookout for Liquidator and his water powers.

Meanwhile Shadow and Negaduck continued their fight. Shadow reached out and swung his leg, but Negaduck ducked. Then Negaduck came up and threw a punch at Shadow's chin. The hedgehog quickly moved his head away, dodging the attack. Then Shadow leaned forward and punched Negaduck in the mouth. Negaduck quickly responded by punching Shadow in the face, then a second time. Shadow stumbled back a few feet and wiped his mouth. Then Negaduck came in for another attack. Shadow stuck out his hands and Negaduck charged and slammed into him. The two crossed each other and were now holding the other's hands as they tried to push the other back.

Omega jumped out of the way avoiding an attack from Megavolt's gun. Then Omega turned his own arm into a gun and fired back. Megavolt quickly dropped to the ground avoiding the gunfire.

Just then Bushroot tore out a tree from the ground and fired it at Omega, the robot didn't even move. For he quickly turned his arm into a saw and cut the tree in half as it came at him. Just then he noticed another ball of water coming at him. There was no time to fire back so he quickly jumped out of the way. He looked up to see Liquidator standing not too far off from Bushroot. Then Omega quickly turned his arm back into the flamethrower. Then he shot fire off at Liquidator. He hit him right in the chest and sent the liquid dog flying into the sand.

Then Omega stood up. Just then he felt something on his back. Quacker Jack had crawled onto his back. He swung his arms violently trying to get him off, but it was no use.

Shadow and Negaduck continued to push each other. They now had their heads on the others; their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's hate filled eyes. They used all their anger and rage to further their fight as their anger collided and tried to push down the other, but neither were really moving.

"I'm impressed." said Shadow bluntly."You didn't put up this much of a fight last time."

"A lot has changed since then." replied Negaduck as he pushed forward on Shadow.

"Yes, Yes." said the black hedgehog."I can tell. But I must ask one thing."

"And what is that?" asked Negaduck.

"How did you survive?" asked Shadow."It's been bugging me a lot. How did you survive my attack?" It was then that Negaduck's angry appearance became much calmer, and he loosened up on Shadow. The black hedgehog was confused and didn't know how to take this odd reaction, but he let Negaduck go and stood before him. The once very deadly rematch was now overtaken by silence.

The sudden change in that battle had caused the other one to stop. The four members of the fearsome five all stood around Omega and tried to grab at him. But Omega kept his flamethrower out and sprayed fire at them. But when Shadow and Negaduck stopped fighting so did they.

"You really wanna know?" asked Negaduck as he stood up and looked Shadow straight in the eye. All the hostility that once filled the air was completely gone. Whatever this confession was it was certainly mind boggling.

The sun was now being to set; It was disappearing over the mountains leaving the last trace of its light on the land.

At this point in time Knuckles had finished accompanying Rogue back to her home. It was actually an apartment on the last floor of the building.

Rogue put the key in the keyhole, opened the door and turned on the light. Then she walked into her home, Knuckles stepped in after her and glanced around.

"Where should I put these?" he asked.

"Put them down anywhere." told Rogue. Knuckles having been extremely aggravated from walking around like this all day, immediately dropped the items to the floor. It was then that Rogue looked over and saw the aftermath of what he had done.

"Oops." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's alright." said Rogue with an odd smile as she walked over to him. She walked over and was now standing before the red echidna, who had crossed his arms."Thanks for your help today." She said.

"No problem." said Knuckles as he cocked his head to the side. What happened next would shock him. Rogue leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Knuckles immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped a few feet back.

"I-"said Rogue as she moved closer to Knuckles, but was stopped when he put his hand up.

"Don't." he replied angrily. Then silence overtook him as he was apparently trying to make sense of the situation."You know I'm in a committed relationship."

"Not from what I hear, and what everyone else thinks." replied Rogue.

"I don't care what everybody else thinks." His voice snapped with great frustration. Knuckles turned his head to see the door behind.

"Clearly not." said Rogue with a sly smile on her face."That's what had you end up here." Then she moved closer to him.

"And I won't be doing this anytime soon." said Knuckles. Then he turned around and headed for the door. But was cut off when Rogue spoke.

"I'll tell your girlfriend what you did today." She said. Knuckles turned back and gave her a deadly glare."Unless you come to me." She said. Knuckles continued with his angry stare and then took off.

Meanwhile elsewhere, on the same Island Shadow and Negaduck were on. Sonic the hedgehog had wandered around, trying to make sense of the situation he was in. And to him it wasn't making any sense. He wondered,"Who were the two who had attacked him?"."Had they any connection to Eggman or possibly Negaduck?" But Sonic quickly pushed that idea out of his head. He had seen Negaduck's defeat at the hands of Shadow those few months back, and there was no doubt in his mind that Negaduck was dead.

Sonic then saw only one thing he could do. Since he no idea what was going on he thought he should visit the Choatix and tell them what had happened. He was hoping between all of them they could try and make some sense out of the situation. Sonic hadn't bothered with Shadow, he had a felling the black hedgehog had made his way back to his usual spot some time ago, and wouldn't bother bringing this race up to him as both would have believed they'd won. So then Sonic took off across the ocean and back to the land on the other side. But Sonic couldn't have been more wrong.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Island, the fighting had died down as Negaduck was preparing to tell the tale of how he'd survived.

"You really want to know?" he asked Shadow.

"Yes." The black hedgehog replied. It was at this time that the rest of the furious five gathered around their leader. Omega did the same by standing by Shadow's side.

"Truth is." began Negaduck."The Negaduck you fought really did die in the battle." A puzzled look fell on Shadow's face.

"Illogical." said Omega.

"What he said." said Shadow pointing to Omega."If he really died then how are you standing before us now?"

Negaduck arched his hat over his eyes."I'm not necessarily the real Negaduck. I am a clone."

"A clone?" said Shadow.

"How?" asked Omega.

"Rumors of my defeat soon spread throughout the land and eventually in Saint Canard." told Negaduck."That's where it all began."

"When we'd heard of his defeat, it hit us hard." spoke up Megavolt as he stepped forward."We looked around and did some research eventually finding out that the original Negaduck was killed in the city of Station square by a hedgehog."

"We fell into a depressive state." added Bushroot next."As we tried to adapt to life without our leader. But it wasn't working out."

"Then." said Liquidator next." We began looking to see of there was a solution to cheat death, however there was no luck. So then we tried the next best thing cloning."

"Using a strand of DNA from the original Negaduck." told Megavolt. "We were able to grow that into a full bodied organism, thus creating the creature before you now."

"And now he's come to enact his revenge on you." said Quacker Jack."With our help." Their words fell on deaf ears at that time. Shadow had heard it the Negaduck before him was a clone. Being a clone himself he found himself understanding the creature better than anyone else could.

"Why come back here?" asked Shadow sympathetically."Why come back to fight me again?"

"And the truth is." said Negaduck."My memory is a little hazy. I remember bits and pieces of memories the original Negaduck had." Something else he and Shadow had in common."I remember Darkwing Duck, a crime committed here or there." Then he stopped and turned his gaze fully to Shadow.'But what I remember most of all and in full detail is YOU." He said pointing a finger at Shadow."You and how you murdered me."

Shadow stood relaxed and much more sympathetic to Negadcuk's tale.

"And now." said Negaduck."I will enact my revenge upon you." He looked prepared to go back to fighting but was put off as Shadow raised his hand stopping him.

"Is that all to your story?" he asked.

"What's it matter?" asked Negaduck the frustration growing in his voice. The rest of the furious five also entered their battle pose now.

"I might sound strange." said Shadow."But I understand you more than anyone else in the world could." Negaduck looked at Shadow with a confused face that practically spoke for him."You see." continued Shadow."I myself am a clone from a creature that was created to bring peace to the world. I am often haunted by his memories he had, the death of a certain someone close to him." Of course he spoke of Maria."Whenever I have these visions I become lost and wonder what my place in the world is. I know I could never be the creature who these memories belong to in fact I hope I'm not. His life, that life doesn't suite me"

"You know nothing about Me." said Negaduck.

"Wrong." said Shadow."I know everything. I know you feel lost and scared and you don't know what to do with yourself. I know that you think life is just one sick joke and that everyone's out to get you." He waited for a few moments as he let his words sink in."And that's why I think we'd work well together."

"What?" asked Negaduck to Shadow's last comment. In fact everyone else looked one with a bewildered look on their face, nobody understood what Shadow meant.

"You and I are similar in a lot of ways." said Shadow."So why don't we use that common ground and start a paternership?"

"Strange offer." said Bushroot. 'What's the catch?"

"No catch." replied Shadow."We are clearly the same and have both gone through traumatic experiences. That's what makes us the same." Negaduck stood and ate up his words."And you are certainly stronger than anyone I've ever face, if we combined we'd be unstoppable." Shadow took a few steps forward, and then held out his hand."So what do you say?" he asked.

Negaduck stood and it seemed as if he was thinking over the lucrative proposition. It was an odd thing thought, working with the man who had killed him before. But overall he made up his mind.

Negaduck extended his hand and shook Shadow's."Deal." he said with a malicious smile.

And thus the Unholy Alliance was born.


	5. The Fall of Darkwing Duck

So there they were two unlikely allies', who formed an unlikely partnership. The two of them so different and yet so similar. The both of them going through death like experiences and share the memories of their former selves. Shadow never liked it because it gave him the feeling of not being his own person, that he was confined to the legacy and ways of his former self. That is why he lived the lifestyle he lived, in the hopes of being his own person.

And now Negaduck has come along and shares the same dilemma shadow does, both clones of another being the two share their emotions of being alone and that they were put on earth as what they are rather than choosing. But old habits die hard.

"What do you suggest we do then partner?" asked Negaduck to Shadow.

"What do you suggest partner?" asked Shadow back to Negaduck. The two never really having much companionship were getting used to the word. But it was weirder for Omega, and the rest of the furious five. Those five were totally out of the loop, none of them not even Omega would have seen this coming.

"I say." began Negaduck."We go out in force and take over this city." He followed that up with a cackling laugh. Shadow put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Then puffed smoke out of his mouth.

"I say." He said."We visit you home town, since you've had the pleasure to come visit mine." Negaduck put his hand on his chin and looked as if he was thinking.

"Good idea, partner." He said as he snapped his fingers."It would give me a chance to go back to my roots, and start my history all over again."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Shadow. Then he and Negaduck took a few striding steps forward. But then two were then pulled aside by their other partners, Shadow by Omega and Negaduck by the furious five.

"What are you doing?" asked Omega.

"Well we're going to the City of Saint Canard." told Shadow calmly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't understand." said Megavolt to Negaduck who asked the same question and received the same answer. Negaduck looked over his shoulder at Shadow who was speaking with Omega.

"He's right." said Negaduck."He does understand my situation." He then turned his gaze back to the four before him.

"Look." said Shadow to Omega."If you don't want to come I understand, but I'm not leaving without you." Omega stood and then analyzed the situation. He knew Shadow wouldn't leave him behind, their friendship was too important for that. But then again he didn't want to hold his friend back. Whatever Shadow's decision Omega would follow with him through thick and thin, through all obstacles and challenges. After all what are friends for. This new partnership was unexpected thought, and what would it do to their friendship.

"Very well." said Omega."If you are going through with this I shall accompany you through it."

"Thanks." said Shadow. A soul word that he would only say to Omega. Shadow then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Then he turned around and looked at Negaduck.

He saw Negaduck hovering over the shrunken bodies of the other members of the furious five. They had obviously had the same conversation he and Omega had just had; only Negaduck was probably less nice about it.

Then Negaduck trailed away from the frightened group and made his way over to Shadow.

"Shall we be on our way, then?" he asked as he stood by Shadow's side. Shadow blew smoke out of his mouth and nodded.

"Lead the way." He said. Then Negaduck took off in the lead, leading the way to Saint Canard. Shadow was next to follow but stopped as he looked back to Omega. The giant machine stood back where he was. But upon seeing Shadow looking at him he quickly moved over to is side. The two then continued forward. The furious five where in the back of the group, still recovering from Negaduck's yelling, the trailed behind everyone else in the back.

Meanwhile on Angel Island. The sun had set now and the darkness of night had covered the land.

The choatix were just as we last left them. The four men stood at the bottom of the pyramid while Julie-Su was at the top guarding the master emerald. And luckily she hadn't known that Knuckles was missing. And that was lucky for them.

For at that moment they heard footsteps coming up the hill. The choatix stopped at their training and immediately went into defensive positions, hiding amongst the bushes.

Then as they lied in wait the footsteps became louder and closer and a figure soon appeared. But then after a few moments the choatix began to examine the figure. After observing they noticed the figure was short, had dreadlocks, red fur, and big white gloves with spikes on the end. It was obviously Knuckles.

So slowly the group exited their hiding places and stepped out into the open.

"Your back." said Vector as he walked forward with his arms open wide and a smile on his face. Espio, Mighty, and Charmy followed close behind.

Knuckles looked up at him with a shocked face.

"What is it?" asked Vector keeping his smile.

"Nothing." replied Knuckles as he cocked his head to the side for a moment and then looked back up at him."Just remind me never to listen to you again." He walked past Vector and gave him a pat on the chest. Vector had a long confused frown on his face, Mighty laughed out loud as Knuckles walked pasted them in somewhat of a grumpy mood. Espio put a stop to that as he gave Mighty a quick jab in the side, causing his laughing to stop.

Knuckles walked over and took a seat on the steps of the pyramid.

"So what happened?" asked Espio as he and the rest of the group stood before their leader. He was stopped from saying anymore as Knuckles put his hands up. With his eyes shut and a slight wave of his hand, then he spoke.

"Don't. Don't ask." He said. The other choatix males looked over at each other, knowing that somehow their plan to help their leader "relax" had horribly backfired somehow, only none of them could even begin to guess what had happened. Silence fell on them for a few moments."So what did I miss, while I was gone?" asked Knuckles breaking the silence.

"Nothing, really." said Vector as he stretched out his arms."We've just been training the whole time." Knuckles took a quick glance upward at the top of the pyramid. Then looked back to the others.

"And she doesn't'-" he said in a very quiet voice, pointing to the top of the pyramid, where he guessed Julie-Su still was.

"No." said Vector cutting him off before he could say more.

"Good, Good." said Knuckles as he rested his chin on his hands, he shut his eyes hoping now to bring some relaxation to his day. The group stood there in silence for a few more moments.

Just then they heard a sound coming up from behind them. Knuckles' eyes jerked wide open.

"Somebody's coming." said Mighty as he turned around and looked towards the source of the noise.

"Could just be another friend." suggested Charmy.

"Who else would be coming up here other than Knuckles?" asked Vector pointing to their leader red leader who still sat still on the pyramid steps. However a raging glare was glowing in his eyes.

Knuckles had the suspicion of who would be coming to visit Angel Island at his hour. He had the feeling it was Rogue come to make good on her threat of telling Julie-Su that she and Knuckles had spent the afternoon together, and that was something Knuckles didn't want.

The other choatix members had now turned their attention to Knuckles, waiting to receive orders from their leader. The sound of footsteps kept coming closer.

"Mighty." said Knuckles calling the armadillo over. Mighty stood ready and present."Go down and bring however that is up here." Mighty gave a smirk as he began to walk away."Alive." Knuckles quickly called out before Mighty left earshot.

"Damn." said the armadillo as he stopped briefly before continuing on.

"What about us?" asked Espio as he, Vector and Charmy stood by Knuckles.

"Stand a few feet back." ordered Knuckles."This might get a little nasty." Espio and Vector shoot each other confused looks as they took a few steps back. Knuckles was full intent on taking on this intruder, who he believed to be Rogue on by himself.

"Should we intervene if you need help?" asked Vector. Knuckles gave a small smile and shut his eyes.

"No." he said."I won't need it." The group then became quiet so they could listen downhill for what was going on. All they could hear was the silence of the night, and the chirping of the crickets. But that didn't last long.

The silence of the night was soon broken by the sounds of grunting and struggling. The two competitors were clearly pushing each other around, but it seemed Mighty had the upper hand. His voice would occasionally rise up and say "That all you got" or "Yea".

Then almost as soon as it began it stopped. The grunts and noises had lasted only a few seconds, and then all fell on silent again. The choatix members listened intently now to hear what would happen next.

The next sound they heard was the sound of more footsteps and the sound of something dragging on the ground. The choatix members assumed their respective positions not knowing what would appear out of the darkness. The noises became louder and louder as they got closer.

Then after a few moments, Mighty appeared before them. In his arms he cradled a blue hedgehog, it was Sonic.

"Look what I found." commented Mighty as he noticed his friends looking on him with open jaws. The chaotix members walked over to Mighty and Sonic. Mighty laid him down on the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Knuckles as he walked over.

"I couldn't see in the dark." told Mighty a he tried to defend his actions."I must have taken him by surprise and…"

"And beat him up." said Espio. Mighty nodded guilty.

"Dumbass." said Vector as he and Knuckles bent over to look Sonic over."So what's the deal?" he asked him.

"I guess we'll just wake him up." told Knuckles."See how he's feelin." Knuckles reached out and gave Sonic a light smack on the face. "Hey, wake up." He said. The blue hedgehog slowly began to squirm in his place, then opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" asked Sonic as he sat up.

"Angel Island." told Vector."You wandered out here, and Mighty jumped you in the dark. Gave you a nasty hit and you were out cold." Knuckles took a quick glance up at Mighty who shrugged his shoulders full of guilt.

"No, No." protested Sonic as he rose to his feet."It wasn't that." He placed his hands on his template as he began to stumble around in place.

"It wasn't what?" asked Knuckles as he himself got up, with Vector close to his side.

"It wasn't Might that hurt me that bad." told Sonic."I was already hurting when I came here." A dread of shock now hit all who stood there. Sonic had been in a fight. And it must have been a bad one, if he was stumbling around Angel Island and was too weak to defend himself.

"Who was it then?" asked Knuckles."What happened?" Sonic put his hand on his head and groaned as he tried to recall what had happened to him.

"I was racing Shadow, to the beach." The chaotix huddled around him as he told his story."As we approached the finish line we, we got separated. I don't know what happened to him after that. But I was set upon. I was attacked by two figures."

"Who were they?" asked Espio.

"Was it Shadow and Omega?" asked Vector.

"No, No." said Sonic as he tried to recall their names."One was a dog, but made of water. He was like chaos." Knuckles and Vector flashed each other a confused look."The other was a… a duck. He was dressed in renaissance clothing, he looked like a clown. Their names were Liquidator and Quacker Jack."

"You were attacked by a clown and a puddle?" asked Knuckles. Sonic took a deep breath and signed. Although he didn't like the attitude, he wasn't in any real mood to argue.

"Yes, Knuckles." He replied."A clown and a puddle."

"Do you know where they came from or what they wanted?" asked Espio.

"They weren't there long enough for me to ask them." told Sonic as he turned over to the chameleon.

"Why what happened?" asked Knuckles.

"We fought for a few minutes." told Sonic."The two had me on the ropes, and then just as it seemed they would finish he off, they ran."

"Why would they run if they could have beaten you?" asked Vector.

"I don't know." replied Sonic with a shrug of his shoulder."One of them spoke of not being the right one and how there was some mistake." All six of their minds thought about that hard. Even with all their minds there, none of them could understand what that meant. But Knuckles was determined to find out something.

"Let's move on." He said."Do you have any idea where they might have come from or why they might have targeted you?" Sonic rubbed his head as he thought for a few moments.

"Now I do." He said as he snapped his fingers.

"Well what is it?" asked Charmy.

"Who else as wanted me dead for as long as we can remember?" asked Sonic. HE of course knew the answer and most likely everyone else did to.

"Eggman." said Mighty. His tone of voice made him sound like he agreed with Sonic.

"Yea." said Sonic."Eggman must have created those two assassins to come after me."

"Hold on now." said Espio."Let's not be rash, I don't think it was Eggman."

"Why not?" asked Mighty.

"All evidence points in his direction." added Sonic.

"More evidence suggests otherwise." said Espio.

"So explain." said Knuckles.

"If Eggman had sent two assassins to kill you, why wouldn't they have? You said they had the opportunity and they didn't take it. Secondly Eggman creates robots and the description of you attackers don't sound like Eggman robots." told Espio.

"Well what are you suggesting then?" asked Sonic."I don't see any other solution here."

"I do." said Espio. Everyone now looked at him with gazing eyes."I think we have another Negaduck situation on our hands."

Meanwhile miles away in the city of Saint Canard.

The ever vigilant and ever alert Darkwing Duck patrolled the city once again. He had done well so far this night. He had stopped a burglary in the second largest bank in the city. But the night was still young and more evil was afoot that night. So on his motorcycle Darkwing Duck patrolled the city.

He made his nightly route as usual, driving his motorcycle up and down the roads, listening ever so carefully for the sounds of evil that threatened the innocent in the night. It wasn't long before he heard it.

"Help, Help." cried a man's voice in the distance. Darkwing stopped in his tracks and listened again for the voice."Help, Help." He heard again. The voice was coming from not too far behind him.

"Hold on." said Darkwing."The hero is on his way." Then he turned his motorcycle around and rode it to where he heard the calls coming from. He kept driving and he heard the calls getting louder and louder. Soon he came to the source of the calls.

It was coming from an abandoned building. He could still here the calls coming from the tenth floor up.

"Help me." He heard the voice call again. Darkwing quickly jumped off his bike and examined the building. Upon realizing where the cries of terror where coming from he quickly prepared himself. He put his cape over his face and proceeded further.

"Let's get dangerous." He said as he entered the building. Then Darkwing quickly ran up flights of stairs all the way up to the tenth floor. When he reached the tenth floor the calls became much clearer to him. They were coming from the first door on the left.

Darkwing approached the door slowly a prepared himself. After a second he took a deep breath, kicked opened the door and bolted in.

"Have no fear." He called out."Your dark knight is here." Then he took a quick glance around the room and saw it to be mostly empty. Except for a few dark spots in the corer he couldn't account for.

"Well well." said a familiar deep voice. Darwking turned to face the voice. At that moment out of the shadows stepped Negaduck."What do we have here?"

"Negaduck." said Darkwing upon realizing his arch-enemy was back.

"How nice you remembered." said Negaduck."Do you remember them as well?" asked Negaduck as he pointed behind Darkwing. The caped hero turned around and saw the rest of the furious five standing there.

"Of course I remember all the criminals I've put away." said Darkwing triumphantly. Just then Negaduck snapped his fingers and the four members of the furious five jumped at Darkwing.

Megavolt approached first. Darkwing punched him in the stomach, then in the chin. Just then Bushroot appeared. Darkwing turned over to him and punched him in the face. The green duck then stumbled back. Just then Liquidator appeared before Darkwing and swung his fist. Darkwing quickly ducked and reached into his pocket. Then he pulled out ray gun and shot Liquidator in the stomach. The Liquid dog flew back into the wall with a hole in his chest. But he stood a few moments after regenerating the hole in his body.

"Your old friends aren't enough for Me." said Darkwing proudly and triumphantly. Just then another figure appeared and punched Darwking in the face. The hero flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Good thing I know how to make news ones." He heard Negaduck say. Darkwing looked up and saw a black hedgehog and a giant red, black, and yellow robot standing before him. Then he was quickly grabbed by Bushroot and Liquidator.

Then the mob took Darkwing up to the roof of the building. Megavolt leading the way opening the doors, Bushroot and Liquidator following after holding Darkwing Duck. Next in line was Quacker Jack and Omega, and lastly were the two leaders, Negaduck and Shadow.

Bushroot and Liquidator quickly took Darkwing to the side of the building, and put him up against the edge. Then Negaduck slowly approached.

"Just like old times." said Negaduck with an evil smile on his face."Only this ones ending differently." Darkwing looked at Negaduck, but then focused his attention on the two newcomers he didn't recognize. Shadow stood calmly letting Negaduck have all his fun, Omega stood right next to him.

"Evil will never triumph over good." said Darkwing as he turned his attention back to Negdauck.

"Oh, but this time it has." said Negaduck."And all thanks to me and my new partner." Darkwing looked up at Negaduck confused. Negaduck motioned for Shadow to come over. The black hedgehog did so. The two partners in crime now stood next to each other."Allow me to make the introductions." began Negaduck."This is my new partner in crime, Shadow the hedgehog." He gave a glorious gesture to Shadow as he put his arm around him. Then he turned over to Omega."That is his friend Omega." Then he turned back to the still captured Darkwing."Gentlemen this is Darkwing Duck, my arch-enemy."

"Pleasure." said Shadow. Omega stood silent in the background.

"Whatever you planning evildoers." said Darkwing as he tried to struggle but with no avail."It won't work." Negaduck and Shadow took a few steps closer.

"Poor Darkwing." said Negaduck."You've already lost." Then Negadcuk nodded to Liquidator and Bushroot. The two took that as their cue. The two lifted up and tossed Darkwing over the edge of the building, sending him to his death more than 50 feet below.

Negaduck stood in the aftermath with an evil laugh coming from his mouth.

"He's finally gone." He bellowed. Shadow stood by as Negaduck began to dance around in pure joy. Then Negadcuk approached him."It's begun." He said to his partner.

"What has?" asked Shadow.

"Our time." said Negaduck as he put his arm around Shadow and pointed to the sky."This is our time. You and I will write our names down in the catacombs of history."

"Sounds like a plan." said Shadow. Then the whole group began to smirk as they would soon go into another step of their evil plans.

However teir past would come back to haunt them. For they didn't take the time to listen for Darwking to hit the ground.

**And that was chapter 5 people. It's intense and is really starting to heat up. Please leave you reviews telling me what you guys thought. Let me know if you liked it, predictions, anything like that. Until next time, bye.**


	6. The Discovery

Meanwhile back on Angel Island. The choatix plus Sonic were standing at the bottom of the pyramid. Espio's last comment had sent fear down the spines of all those who stood there. The idea of anything even remotely like what Negaduck had done was a frightening flashbacks over them all. And the idea of that becoming another reality was even more frightening.

"So what are you saying?" asked Sonic.

"We could be facing a situation similar to that we had with Negaduck." told Espio as he looked around at the group. Their eyes flashed all around at each other. None of them knew how to deal with this situation.

"I don't think so." said Sonic."I don't think that could happen again."

"The reality of this is true." said Knuckles."Something greater is happening here than we are aware of."

"I agree with that." Said Vector, Espio nodded his head in agreement as well.

"I'm just not ready to rule out Eggman as an option." said Sonic.

"We can never be too sure." added Mighty. Sonic then turned around and took a few steps and Mighty followed a few steps behind.

"Where are you going?" asked Vector.

"I'm going to investigate Eggman." told Sonic.

"And I'm going to join him." added Mighty once again.

"No, wait." said Knuckles as he put his hand out. But the two wouldn't listen and kept walking. They would soon make their way to Eggman's base.

The three remaining members of the choatix who stayed behind watched on in grief knowing they could do nothing.

"Should we stop them?" asked Charmy.

"No." said Knuckles."We'll wait until they return and then we should all try to form a plan about what to do with this situation."

Meanwhile Sonic and Mighty continued on their way. They exited Angel Island and looked out into the distance. On a sole island out in the middle of the ocean they could see a tall lone building standing there emitting with light. On top was an image of the doctor's head, which signified that that was his base.

"There it is." said Mighty pointing into the distance. He then looked over at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked back. The blue hero gave him a nod. The two knew what it was they had to do.

"What are we waiting for?" He said and then continued forward and Mighty followed. Sonic then reached back and grabbed Mighty's hand, then Sonic took a runner's pose and then sprinted across the ocean hoping to not waste any time in reaching Eggman's base.

In a very short time they stood at the gate of Eggman's base, standing before two giant iron doors. They both had Eggman's picture across it.

Sonic slowly approached and put his hands on the door, then gave it a light push. The doors didn't open.

"Won't open." He said with a smirk. Then he turned back to Mighty."Maybe we should knock." He said with a smile.

Mighty smirked as well and walked over to join his blue companion. He now stood in front of the doors. Then Mighty brought his fist back and then swung it into the door. With a loud bang his fist connected and the doors flew wide open. The hit was so strong the doors flew off it's hindges and into the base.

"Knock Knock." said Mighty as he and Sonic entered the base. Just then a red light began flashing and an alarm began ringing. Then out of nowhere, dozens of Eggman robots came running towards them.

"Here comes the party crashers." said Sonic with a smile as he entered his fighting pose. Mighty took a deep breath and took one as well. The robots charged and clashed with the two heroes.

Sonic jumped up and kicked one robot in the head, then bounced up and came down on another.

Mighty swung his arm and punched one robot's head off, then he kicked another in half. Then he quickly grabbed another one and slammed it to the ground, then stomped on its head.

Sonic twirled around and kicked a robot's head clean off. Just then one shot a machine gun at Sonic. The blue hedgehog dodged then turned into a little blue ball and shot at the robot. He flew right threw it leaving a hole in the robot's torso. Then he stood up and looked over at Mighty.

A large cluster of bolts and machine parts lay around him as he continued to battle on. Mighty punched one robot in the face, and then turned around to elbow another in the chest. Then he grabbed both the robot's heads and slammed them together. He continuously did so until they were nothing more than scrap metal. Then Mighty looked over at Sonic.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Sonic a smirk as he ran his hand over his nose.

"Of course." said Mighty with a smile. Just then the alarm began to go off even louder and the two became distracted. They noticed many more robots piling out and coming at them.

Then robots quickly surrounded the two heroes. The two went back to back so they could try to compete with the large group of robots. The two were prepared to continue to fight even thought the odds seemed stacked against them. However they noticed something strange.

The robots weren't attacking. They simply stood in their large circle swaying back and forth. But then they heard something. The sound of footstep approaching. Then the robots began to part and made a pathway for the approaching figure.

Soon Eggman appeared walking along in his robot. (the one from adventure 2 battle) Then the doctor stood before his robots and looked at the two invading heroes.

"Well well." He said as he ran his fingers along his mustache."If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog and Mighty the armadillo, come to visit me in my little home. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut that out Eggman." said Sonic as he turned to face the doctor."We aren't here on a social visit."

"I assumed as much." said Eggman as he pointed his lazer in the direction of the two."So then, why are you here?"

"I'm here about the two assassins you sent to kill me." said Sonic. A puzzeled expression ran across the doctor's face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eggman.

"Don't play dumb." said Mighty."You had to assassins go out and try to kill Sonic."

"I don't recall ever doing such a thing." said Eggman.

"I said stop playing dumb." said Mighty.

"Think of like this." said Eggman raising a finger, silencing the two. The two heroes now waited to hear what else he had to say."Had I sent assassins to kill Sonic do you not think he would be dead? "Eggman raised another finger."Secondly, I don't like the use of assassins, if I was going to have Sonic dead I would most certainly try to do it myself."

The two heroes listened on. The tone of Eggman's voice suggested that he wasn't up to any tricks and that he hadn't tried to have Sonic killed. His voice was sincere and his face hadn't given any implication he was lying. The two heroes slowly let their guard down.

"Well if you didn't try to kill me." said Sonic."Who did?"

"I wouldn't know." replied Eggman as he shrugged his shoulders. Mighty and Sonic moved towards each other."Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I have some work to do."

"It appears Espio was right." said Mighty.

Sonic nodded his head."We should probably get out of here before Eggman changes his mind."

"Or if you'd like." said Eggman's voice breaking into the two's conversation. The two turned over to the doctor."I could lend my assistance to find your attackers."

"We'll pass." replied Sonic. Then he and Mighty turned away and headed towards the doors, then exited. True to his word Eggman let them leave. The doctor was left in the aftermath.

"I wasn't aware I needed permission." He said.

Meanwhile Sonic and Mighty continued on their way, putting as much distance between themselves and Eggman's base. Eggman's base was now a gleaming light in the distance to them.

"Well that didn't go quite as planned." said Mighty scratching his head."Total opposite in fact."

"Well we've ruled out Eggman as the possible attacker." said Sonic."So who else is there?"

"I think it's time we accept Espio's idea." said Mighty.

"I think your right." said Sonic. The two continued to walk forward. Their feet made contact with the ground making soft noises as it did. Just then Mighty brought his foot to the ground and he hit something hard. There was a soft groan and Mighty jumped a little.

Sonic looked back at him.

"What is it?" he asked at Mighty's shocked appearance. Mighty looked down at the ground. Sonic jumped over to his sod east the figure lying on the ground. The two looked in shock at who was there.

Meanwhile back on Angel Island. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy waited while Sonic and Mighty were gone.

Then after some time of waiting, the duo appeared.

"It's about time." said Knuckles as he rose from his seated position.

"Yo." said Sonic as they approached."We've made a strange discovery." He pointed back to Mighty who was holding a figure in his arms.

"What is it?" asked Knuckles.

Mighty walked over and showed the group the figure in his arms. The group huddled around him. Shock and gasps appeared around all their faces.

In Mighty's arms was a duck. And he looked very similar to Negaduck, same cloths and everything. Only his cloths were slightly different in color. As appose to his yellow and red, this one's color was blue and

"Negaduck." said Vector in shock as he stumbled back.

"Where'd you find him?" asked Espio.

"Forget where you found him." said Knuckles."Why'd you bring him here?"

"I don't know." said Mighty."I didn't know what to with him."

"Forget that." said Knuckles."Let's kill him." Knuckles then stood around Mighty with Vector, Espio, and Sonic at his side. They all agreed with the idea. They all stood over the body of the duck. And then right before they were about to strike, a voice spoke up stopping them.

"What's going on?" said a female voice. Then they all turned over to see Julie-Su walking down the pyramid steps.

"We've found Negaduck, so we're going to take care of him." told Knuckles as he turned back to her and then looked back to the duck. Julie-Su walked over, stepping pasted Espio and Vector and looked at the figure Mighty was holding.

"That's not Negaduck." said Julie-Su as she gave the duck a quick glance over. Everyone else looked shocked by this statement."Negaduck looked much different from that."

"What's going on here." said another female voice from up above. A moment later, Rogue the bat appeared next to them. She stood next to Knuckles using his shoulder to rest her arm on. The red echidna grumbled as she did do.

"Rogue." said Mighty."Tell me this is Negaduck." He extended his arms and showed her the duck he held. Rogue gave him a quick glance over and reached her conclusion.

"That's not him." said Rogue."Negaduck wore brighter cloths."

"Exactly." Added Julie-Su, agreeing with Rogue.

"Alright if he's not Negaduck." said Sonic."What are we suppose to do with him."

Just then the figure began to wiggle slightly in Mighty's arms. All eyes turned to him. Then he spoke softly but spoke two names.

"Negaduck." He said. The group looked shocked by this."Shadow." he added a moment later. The group looked even more shocked. Then the duck fell quiet again.

"Well that's very interesting." said Espio.

"What should we do with him now?" asked Vector.

"We should probably keep him." said Julie-Su."And nurse him back to health. Then he can tell us what he knows."

Little did the group know the duck they held was Darkwing Duck, whose arch-enemy Negaduck was only a few miles away with his partner Shadow. And the two had began their evil reign of terror in the town of Saint Canard.


	7. To be a God

A whole week had pasted since the Sonic heroes found Darkwing duck. In the hopes that he could shed some light on the situation, they kept him and nursed him back to health. However he had been in a sleep like state ever since, and he hasn't awakened or said anything yet.

Meanwhile all was going wrong in the city of Saint Canard. Without the city's hero, there was nobody left to oppose the evil force of Shadow and Negaduck. And those who did try were easily silenced.

It took the duo only a day to bring the city to its knees. On the second day the city surrendered and since then they have lived like slaves under the rule of their newly appointed kings Shadow and Negaduck. During the invasion battle Shadow and Omega learned a surprising trait about this new Negaduck. He was able to transform into the galvanized version of himself without using additional power. Of course he was able to transform back.

And their rule was run with an iron fist. The city was literally run into the ground after that. Most buildings were destroyed, and the people had to live in the slums of the streets. Only one building stood above it all.

It was the town hall, or now formally called the Kings' Palace. The building was fortified to look like a palace; outside it looked like a fortress of doom. Two large pillars of fire stood out on a mighty balcony. With that view someone could see a whole view of the city. And one of the great things they could see was the people working as slaves building two large stone statues of their kings. And they were almost completed.

And deep inside that palace was the throne room of the two kings. The room was big and lavished; a big red carpet was in the middle. Four might pillars on the corners of the room. The doors to the room were outlined in solid gold. And sitting in two large chairs were the two kings. Both lavishly sat slouched in their chairs. Since their takeover of the city, the two had enforced many strict rules.

The first and most important rule: Worship the two kings

And those two kings at this very moment sat in their chairs high and mighty. They wore long stylish red capes, golden crowns layered with jewels. In Negaduck's hand was a golden scepter. In Shadow's was a cigarette which he occasionally brought up to his mouth and puffed.

And not too far from Shadow's side was his robotic companion Omega. Whereas by Negaduck there was no one, he had sent the furious five to enforce the news laws around the cities. And Omega stayed not because he was ordered to, but because he felt the need to stay by his friend Shadow. And so far Shadow's new found partnership and rule hadn't affected their friendship, yet.

But the two kings sat calmly and quietly knowing that outsid thousands of people were being tortured doing back breaking labor all to suit their needs and wants.

Just then a loud knock came from the doors. All in the room turned their attention to the door as it slowly slid open. Then walked in Megavolt.

"My lords." He said as he approached. Shadow sunk back in his chair while Negaduck rested his head on his hand."I have some news." continued Megavolt as he now stood before the two.

"And?" asked Negduck."What is it?"

"Your statues are complete sires." told Megavolt. Shadow and Negaduck slowly rose their heads up and looked at each other.

"Let's go have a look then." said Shadow as he jumped out of his seat.

"After you." said Negaduck as he extended his arm allowing Shadow to lead the way. But before leaving the room onto the balcony he glanced behind him to make sure Omega was following, and he was. The two kings then went out onto the balcony. Omega waited behind them.

They walked out to the very edge and peered over to the ground below. They could already see their finished stone statues. Both stood 100 feet high with one on both sides of the balcony, standing before the exit to the palace.

Negaduck's statue was of him, with his body in a kind of western stance. His right foot was forward, his left back. His shoulders were wide, his arms hung at his sides, his fingers extended.

Shadow's statue was also of him, but not as complex. He was standing up straight with his arms crossed over his chest.

Upon the arrival of the two kings onto the balcony, the people all down below shook with fright. They had seen the terror the two had caused when they first invaded.

"Bow down to the kings." called Liquidator, as he stood before the crowd with Bushroot right next to him. The people inflicted with fear, all dropped to their knees and bowed down.

Negaduck on the balcony lavished in this sight. The giant statue of him, the people bowing before his feet made him feel all powerful.

"Look at them Shadow." He said in all the excitement."Their bowing like ants before their master." Then the idea hit him, and he jerked up and looked at the sky. These people were bowing before him and had built a statue of him, he felt truly invincible, he felt immortal, and he felt God-like."I am a God." He said softly as he reached his hand out to touch the star filled sky above.

Shadow watched on as Negaduck seemed infatuated by his new discovery.

"Shall we celebrate?" asked Shadow as he walked forward and placed his hand on Negaduck's back, breaking him out of his trance.

"Yes." said Negaduck after a few seconds as a smile formed on his face. Shadow turned around and clapped his hands.

Omega who stood in the doorway of the balcony did nothing, however the growing sounds of feet running in their direction became louder and louder.

Then Quakcer Jack ran pasted Negaduck holding a golden tray, on the tray was two glass cups and a bottle of wine.

Quacker Jack approached the two, kneeling down before them and presenting the tray. Shadow took both the glasses in one hand and the wine bottle in the other. Quacker Jack then rose to his feet and stepped back. Shadow opened the wine bottle and then filled both the glasses. When they were both full he handed one to Negaduck, then wrapped his own hand around the other. Negaduck took the glass and held it up.

"A toast." He said upon raising his glass high in the air."To our partnership and our rule. May it live on forever." He spoke much softer next."And may we live forever as Gods."

Shadow thought to himself."Very poetic." With nothing to really add all he added was saying "Cheers." Then he raised his glass up and clicked it with Negaduck's. Then the tow partners drank their glasses.

All was going right for the partners now. Their partnership had allowed them to do things they would have otherwise thought impossible. But new threat miles away would bring harm to this partnership.

Only a few miles away from Saint Canard, was the city of Station Square. And near Station Square was Angel Island. And on Angel Island the enemy's of both members of the Unholy Alliance were meeting.

Ever since a week ago when Mighty and Sonic had found Darkwing Duck, the heroes have been working in shifts night and day tending to him seeing if he needed anything. But Negaduck had been in a coma-like state since his arrival, but had been stirring lately, but he wasn't talking yet. But the hopes were when he woke up that he would be able to fill them in on the situation. Seeing as how two unknown people had appeared and attacked Sonic and left him for dead, and Darkwing bore a striking resemblance to Negaduck. So when Darkwing woke up he would have a lot of explaining to do.

The heroes had been keeping him in a small house on Angel Island. It was a small shack used by the choatix as their home. It was suitable to fit all six of them, and since Darkwing's arrival he was sleeping in Knuckles and Julie-Su's room.

And all the heroes were currently gathered in the living room of the choatix's home. Each of them sprawled around the room. Mighty lying down on the couch, Vector sitting at his feet. Espio leaned on the side of the couch. Sonic was laid out on the floor, with his hands on top of his head. Knuckles sitting in a chair, Julie-Su sitting on the armrest, Rogue standing on too far away from him.

"So how much longer are we suppose to keep this up?" asked Mighty.

"As long as we need to." told Julie-Su. It was her original idea to keep Darkwing and nurse him back to health. The men were willing to go along with this, but that didn't last too long. After two days Mighty and Vector began to complain. The next day Knuckles seemed to be convinced and began complaining as well. But Julie-Su had kept him mostly in line after that. Rogue had stayed around to help as well, but Knuckles only assumed it had something to do with breaking him and Julie-Su up. However she had never told about how she and Knuckles spent the day together. Espio, Sonic, Charmy, and Julie-Su were the only ones who still didn't mind caring for Darkwing. However Sonic was most likely going to crack soon, his fast going attitude couldn't keep him still for so long.

"I don't like waiting this long." said Vector as he leaned back and put his hands on his head."Something better give soon or I will."

"All you guys do is complain." said Julie-Su. She looked over to Vector and Mighty, who both only closed their eyes or sighed in return.

"I must say." said Knuckles."I also agree with them." He looked up at Julie-Su who looked back at him.

"How can you say that?" asked Julie-Su. Everyone's eyes glanced from Knuckles to Julie-Su as they talked.

"I'm too tired of sitting here babysitting." said Knuckles in a stressed voice, trying to hid his anger. "I want something to happen, and I want it to happen now!"

Julie-Su put her hand on Knuckle's head and turned him to face her.

"Calm down." She said to him. "Everything will turn out alright; you've just got to give it time." Knuckles looked up at her with an annoyed look, but she was used to his violent and angry nature.

"Or." said Rogue's voice as she walked over, put her hand on Knuckles' chin and turned him to her."You could just leave this all to someone else and go somewhere else." Knuckles looked up at her with an angry glare. Julie-Su gave the same glare.

"Not to interrupt you moment." said Sonic as he rose up. Rogue, Julie-Su, and Knuckles all have him an annoyed or angry look."But I too am becoming annoyed with this." Vector and Mighty nodded their heads.

Meanwhile this whole time Espio stood in silence. That was until now.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. All the rest became quiet and turned to him.

"Hear what?" asked Mighty as he sat up. All became silent ,each leaning in and listened intently. They could hear faint mumblings and movement in the other room, the room where Darkwing Duck was being kept.

Espio took a look over to the rest of the group and then he hurried over to the room. Then all rose from their seated positions and headed over.

Espio walked up and opened the door. Upn doin so he saw Darkwing duck sitting upright in the bed.

"Who are you?" asked Darkwing as he jumped up and pointed at the chameleon."And where am I?"

"Calm down." said Espio putting his hands up."My name is Espio, and you in our home." Darkwing seemed more relaxed, but he still didn't know exactly if he could trust this Espio or the figures behind him, or where this house.

"How did I end up here?" asked Darkwing.

"A week ago." told Julie-Su as she walked in the room."Two of us found you and brought up back here. You were very beaten up, and we decided to fix you up in the hopes that you could help us."

"Help you do what?" asked Darkwing as he sat back down and the rest of the group entered the room and surrounded him.

"We had two unknown people show up and attack one of us." told Vector."And you have a resemblance to someone we once fought so we thought you should know." Darkwing glanced around at all the figures in the room. His eyes moved from the two echidnas to the bat, the armadillo, the chameleon, crocodile and a familiar looking hedgehog.

Darkwing eyes burst open upon seeing him.

"So your back evil doer." He shouted as he jumped from his place and pointed at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked startled. Just then Darkwing jumped from his place and lunged at Sonic.

But he was quickly stopped as Knuckles and Mighty grabbed Darkwing while he was in midair and put him back on the bed.

"What was that all about?" asked Rogue. Darkwing struggled in Knuckles and Mighty's grip, but he was able to get a good look at Sonic.

"Ok, Ok." He said."I'll be calm." Mighty and Knuckles slowly released Darkwing and stepped a few feet back. Darkwing slowly sat up.

"Sorry about that." He said to Sonic."It's just you look a lot like someone else I've met."

"Let me guess." said Sonic."Black hedgehog, has a robot companion?'

"How'd you know that?" asked Darkwing.

"We all know him." said Sonic.

"Are you familiar with what he's doing now?" asked Darkwing.

"Please enlighten us." said Vector.

"Well this friend of yours." Said Darkwing, he then tried to recall his name. It wasn't hard he'd remembered every one of his foes names."Shadow, has teamed up with an old enemy of mine and now they must be causing havoc on the city of Saint Canard."

"Who's this enemy of yours?" asked Knuckles.

"Negaduck." told Darkwing. Everyone was once again hit with a wave of fear.

"That's impossible." said Rogue." Negaduck was killed a few months ago, we all saw it."

"He seemed pretty alive when I saw him." said Darkwing.

"But even more." sdded Julie-Su."Why would he and Shadow be partners, Shadow killed Negaduck in the past."

"They seemed pretty chummy when I saw them." told Darkwing."Whatever is going on here I thinks it's agreed that there are many things we don't know. The real question is what are we going to do about it."

"Hard to say." said Knuckles scratching his head."We could-"

"Are you all not heroes?" asked Darkwing as he looked around at them.

"Yes we are." said Sonic.

"Then it's your duty to stop all evil wherever it is." Said Darkwing as he jumped up and pointed one finger up.

"Well what are you suggesting?" asked Espio.

"I have a plan on how to deal with Shadow and Negaduck." Told Darkwing.


	8. The Final Battle Begins

Meanwhile back in Saint Canard. The people in the streets all crowded around a small fire in the hopes of keep warm. Other people were sleeping in dumpsters or in alleyways. Negaduck and Shadow's recent rule had brought nothing good to the poor people of the city. The often wondered what became of their hero Darkwing Duck. If he was still alive? If he would come back to save them? These questions were still unanswered, the only ones who knew about Darkwing's fate where the Sonic Heroes, and he two kings who thought they had gotten rid of him.

In the streets Liquidator and Bushroot searched the scorched and desolate area the poor people resided in.

"See anything?" asked Bushroot to Liquidator.

"Nothing yet." replied Liquidator. The two had been sent on a special mission by King Negaduck, the two were ordered to retrieve a very important item and bring it back to him.

"Well let's keep moving." said Bushroot as he trudged forward in the streets, Liquidator following close behind.

Meanwhile in the palace. Negaduck and Shadow sat in their thrones. Negaduck eagerly awaited for the return of Bushroot and Liquidator. He took a glanced at the clock every few seconds.

"Calm yourself." said Shadow as noticed Negdauck's paranoia. He knew what was upsetting his partner."They'll be back, we've have all the time in the world to wait." He finished as he sat back in his chair and covered his eyes with his crown.

"That's too long." said Negaduck in a very agitated voice. He gripped the arms of his chair he was so stressed, Shadow noticed this but only covered his eyes more at his partner's stress.

Just then Omega walked over and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. The black hedgehog lifted the crown from his brow and looked at the robot.

"What's up?" asked Shadow as he adjusted himself up slightly in his chair.

"Thought I'd check on you." replied Omega.

Shadow looked up at Omega with a confused look. He had assumed that Omega wanted to check on his health, making sure that the battle to take over the city hadn't put too much stress on him."Well I'm good." He replied."Nothing wrong here." Then Shadow put his crown back over his head, and attempted to go back to sleep. But Omega lifted the crown again and looked at Shadow.

"You misunderstand my intentions." He said.

"Don't think I do." replied Shadow."You want to check on my form to make sure I'm in top physical condition. Well I am, there's no need for you to worry." Shadow put the crown back over his eyes, but Omega lifted it once again and looked at him.

"I want to check on your mental health." Omega stated.

"What's the point in that?" asked Shadow."I'm perfectly fine." Omega pointed over to Negaduck. Shadow's partner sat on edge in his chair, gripping the armrest with a death like grip. And scratching the edges with his fingers."Dually noted." Said Shadow after observing Negaduck."But really." He said turning back to Omega."I'm fine."

Omega was somewhat put off by Shadow's continuing denial. Before all this Shadow wouldn't have refused Omega's help. However before they never had an incident where Omega would have to check on Shadow's mental health. "I just wanted to make sure that this all hasn't gone to your head and changed you." said Omega. Before Shadow could reply their attention was drawn to something else.

The doors burst open and Megavolt walked in.

"My lords." He announced."We've found it." Negaduck practically jumped out of his seat.

"Well then." He said."Bring it in." Megavolt turned around to and waved his arms forward. A few seconds later Liquidator and Bushroot walked in holding a giant green gem. Quacker Jack followed close behind.

Omega stepped out of the way as he studied the item the two brought forward. "What is that?" asked Shadow as he sat up in his chair. Liquidator and Bushroot walked forward to Negaduck. Then bent down on their knees and presented the gem to their king.

Negaduck happily took the gem and held it in his hand. Then he held it up and shined it in the light. The gem was big and green, with symbols of eyes on it's sides.

"This my friend." He said turning to his partner after studying the gem."Is the Mystic gem."

"How very fascinating." said Shadow as he saw his reflection in the glowing green gem."But what does it do?"

"It's a powerful gem that has the power to take the abilities of other things." told Negaduck as he stared at the gem again."It's probably more powerful than the seven chaos emeralds you have."

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" asked Shadow. Negaduck looked back at him.

"I plan to make our transition into Gods possible." told Negaduck. The rest of the furious five and Omega gathered around him. Negaduck held the mystic gem high in the air."And I-"

Just then there was a loud explosion and small bits of debris and smoke flew at the villains. The group then looked up and over at the cause of the explosion.

They looked over and took see a giant hole where their door used to be. As the smoke started to settle they could see the outline of eight figures. Then when the smoke disappeared completely they could make out who the figures were.

There was Sonic, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rogue, Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Darkwing duck. Darkwing and Sonic lead the group in the front.

Negaduck waved the smoke away from his face.

'Well, well, well." He said with a slight cough."What do we have here?"

"Your rein if terror ends today Negaduck." said Darkwing as he pointed to his identical enemy.

"Darkwing." exclaimed the fearsome five in confusion.

"But we saw you die." said Liquidator.

"The hero never stays down for too long." said Darkwing."Of course." He said as he turned back to his allies."I couldn't have done this without my new friends." Sonic gave a small smirk and nodded while Knuckles and the choatix retained a stern look.

"You brought the whole gang here." said Shadow as he stepped forward to stand beside Negaduck."How cute, it's like a little reunion." Negaduck laughed at his partner's statement.

"Got to admit Shadow." said Sonic as he took a step closer."Never saw you as a big time villain, but now I can see I was wrong." The two groups became on edge now, at any moment one of them could turn into a violent rage not standing the waiting any longer and jump into the fight. And that's what they all waited for, for the first person to throw a punch. The fersome five stood before Negaduck and Shadow, using themselves as a wall ready to protect them.

Sonic and Darkwing stood at the front of their group, ready to lead the charge against the villains. All became quiet as the groups stared each other down.

"We'll have to take out their leaders as quick as we can." whispered Darkwing to Sonic."The longer the fight is, the less chance of victory we'll have. Can you take on Shadow?" Sonic hesitated to answer as he looked over at Liquidator. He had wanted to fight him again, as to get his revenge, but he had to think of the greater good.

"Yes." replied Sonic as he looked at the black hedgehog."I'll do it." Then Sonic gave a dark glance over to Liquidator.

"Don't worry." said Knuckles as he reached out and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic and Darkwing turned over to him."We'll take care of the small fry, you two go after Shadow and Negaduck." Sonic looked back at the choatix who looked ready to fight.

"Alright then." said Darkwing with a nod.

"Enough talking." said Shadow as he threw off his crown and cape."Let's do this." Negaduck followed his lead and dropped the mystic eye and prepared to fight. Then the two partners jumped over the fearsome five and jumped into the battle. Sonic and Darkwing followed their example and jumped to meet them.

The choatix and furious five also charged each other. However in the confusion nobody seemed to notice that Omega had slipped out of sight.

**Sorry if it's a little short, but I wanted to end it in a bit of a cliffhanger before the big battle. Please leave your reviews telling me what you thought, and see you next time.**


	9. To Each their own battle

The two groups clashed, and the battle had begun. With so many combatants the fighters quickly dispersed into the hallway and throughout the palace to continue their fights. But the throne room stayed the battleground for the two kings and their opponents. It was Negaduck vs. Darkwing and Sonic vs. Shadow.

The two charged each other, Negaduck collided with Darkwing while Shadow tackled Sonic to the ground. Then Shadow punched Sonic in the face, then a second time. But then Sonic quickly wrapped his legs around Shadow's arm, then Sonic twirled, sending Shadow flying into the wall. Meanwhile Darkwing punched Negaduck in the face, but then Negaduck punched Darkwing in the stomach then elbowed him in the face. Then Darkwing kicked Negaduck in the stomach and then grabbed the back of his head. Then Darkwing ran over and slammed Negaduck's head into the wall. But then Negaduck quickly recovered and elbowed Darkwing in the face. The masked superhero stumbled back a few feet as Negaduck turned around. At this time Shadow rose from his place on the ground and faced Sonic once again.

In the hallway. Megavolt had been followed by Knuckles, Julie-Su and Rogue. Megavolt stood at one end while his three opponents were at the other.

Megavolt quickly began shooting electric bolts out of his fingertips at the three. The two echidnas and the bat quickly took over behind the wall, as Megavolt continued to fire.

"We've gotta come up with some kind of plan." said Rogue.

'How about-"suggested Julie-Su.

"How bout." said Knuckles suddenly."I walk over and break his face." Knuckles then stepped out into the open hallway and proceeded to try his plan. It was shot lived for as Knuckles stepped out into the hallway he was quickly shot back into the wall by Megavolt's blast. Knuckles sat there and groaned, and then he glanced over at Rogue and Julie-Su. Both women looked at him with an "I told you so" look.

"Plan B." groaned Knuckles from the ground.

Meanwhile in the courtyard. Mighty had followed Bushroot who he noticed fleed the scene most quickly. In reality Bushroot had left to find a place with open space since his powers wouldn't work in such a closed environment inside the palace. The courtyard was the most obvious place.

Mighty ventured out into the open courtyard where they could see Bushroot clearly standing out in the open.

"Fool." said Bushroot as he saw the two approaching."By following me here you've sealed your fate." Then with a wiggle of his fingers, the trees and vines around them came to life. The plant life began to charge Mighty.

"This'll be interesting." said Mighty with a smirk as he assumed his fighting stance. The trees ran towards Mighty. The armadillo ran up and punched a hole in the side of one tree, then jumped up and kicked another. But then one tree reached out and swung its branch at Mighty. But Mighty dodged, then turned over and head-butted the tree that had attacked him. But then a vine sprouted out from the ground and bit Mighty in the leg. Then the vine dragged Mighty down to the ground and slammed him onto the cold dirt.

"Now finish him." ordered Bushroot from his position from a few yards back. Then he wiggled his fingers. The trees and Vines did as they were told and swarmed around Mighty. Within a few moments they were around him, scratching and attacking him. Bushroot stood back proudly thinking he had already won, but that didn't last long. For just then Mighty rose up from the ground and in a fit of violent rage began beating the tree and vine monsters.

Mighty picked up one of the trees and began swinging it round and round, hitting the other plant life. Then after the others had been beaten down Mighty tossed the one he was holding aside. Then Mighty looked up in anger at Bushroot. Bushroot was taken back by Might's stern look.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Espio had wandered the halls; he was in search of something for he knew something was there. He had entered the gigantic kitchen, it was completely empty or so it seemed.

Espio closed his eyes for a brief moment."You can come out now." He said in a cold voice. A few moments later Espio heard the jingling of bells. Then a few moments later Quacker Jack came into view. He was a few feet before Espio, various Kitchen tables and appliances between them. Quacker Jack stood there with a big goofy smile on his face and he bounced up and down.

"Ha you found me." He said in his wacky voice. Espio didn't reply but only looked back at his opponent."Your good at hide and seek let's keep playing." Then Quacker Jack ran a few feet, Espio followed him with his eyes. Quacker Jack kept running, but was stopped when a knife flew by his head and landed in the wall in front of his face. Quakcer Jack then looked over to see Espio's arm extended. Quacker Jack turned to him."This games getting really dangerous now." He said. Then he grabbed a handful of knives, forks, spoons, and other kitchen appliances. The Chameleon ninja didn't stir only looked on with his blank expression. Then Quacker Jack began throwing the knives and kitchen appliances at Espio. Then in the blink f an eye Espio vanished, and reappeared several feet away from where first was. Quacker Jack immediately turned his attention over to where Espio was now and kept throwing his weapons. Espio moved out of the way once again. It happened a few more times after that, Quacker Jack kept throwing his weapons and Espio moved out of the way. Then Quacker Jack ran out of weapons to throw, and Espio stopped dodging. The two now stood in the hallway and stared each other down. Then suddenly Quacker Jack began to laugh again.

"That was really fun. Let's do it again." He cackled. Espio still looked at him with a stern look." Come on mister doom and gloom." said Quacker Jack commenting on Espio's expressionless face."You need to laugh a little and have more fun."His words fell on deaf ears as Espio said nothing and looked on with his serious face.

Espio is a ninja, and in his training he had composed himself to always be calm and in a peaceful state of mind.

Quacker Jack was quite different. He is fun-loving and boisterous, making himself and Espio polar opposites.

Just then Quacker Jack reached for more kitchen appliances. This time Espio was quick to stop him. Then Ninja fan forward and kicked Quacker Jack in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Quacker Jack then looked up. He saw noting before him. Just then he felt the cold feeling of steel in his neck. He glanced behind him. There was Espio holding a knife to his throat.

"It's over." said Espio. He had finally spoken his first words to Quacker Jack. But quacker Jack had a plan. He slowly reached his hand into his pocket.

"Oh I don't think so yet." He said. Then Quacker Jack pulled out a set of teeth from his pocket, and then he turned around and clamped it down on Espio's hand. The Chameleon stumbled back a little showing only a small sign of pain. Espio quickly pulled the set of teeth of him and looked up. He saw Quaker Jack running away from him laughing.

Espio vanished once again. Then he re-appeared in front of Quacker Jack. Once the duck saw his opponent before him again, he quickly turned tale and ran. But he kept on laughing. Espio let him go a few feet before doing something about it.

Espio reached but his hand holding the knife. Then he swung it forward. The knife flung through the air towards Quacker Jack. Then finally it hit him, bringing him to the ground below and stopping him in his tracks. Espio waited a few moments to see if Quacker Jack was still alive, however he did not stir.

"Rest in peace." said Espio calmly as he bowed at his fallen opponent. Then the chameleon turned and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the basement. Vector searched high and low looking for an opponent. He knew that the others had separated to various part of the castle and had begun fighting; he however had not found an opponent. So he made his way to the basement in hopes of finding someone. But the basement was the last place he'd expect to find someone. And it was quite the odd basement. It was a large room, with steel stairs running all along it, and giant metal barrels full of water below him.

"This must be the boiler room." said Vector as he looked over the side of the stairway. Then e turned to walk away. Just then he heard the slight splashes of water. Vector looked around but saw nothing, so he continued to walk. But then he heard it again. Vector turned around to see what was there. Then to his surprise a large wave of water came rushing at him, with little time to react Vector was hit and slammed into the wall behind him. The water kept up, constantly splashing all Vector.

Then finally it let up, and Vector fell to the ground below panting for air. Then the crocodile looked up to see what had attacked him. There before him was Liquidator. Vector upon realizing that this person was an enemy slowly rose to his feet.

"I've heard of you." He said as he was getting up."A dog made entirely of water." Liquidator looked on as Vector continued to speak."So you were the one who fought Sonic."

"Who?" asked Liquidator.

"The blue hedgehog." told Vector as he described Sonic.

"Oh, I remember him." said Liquidator.

"So it would seem I've found myself a strong opponent." said Vector with a smirk. The two opponents now looked at each other, prepared for battle. Vector was the first to attack.

He ran up and swung his punches at Liquidator, but he dodged. Vector swung again, Liquidator ducked. Just then Liquidator punched Vector in the face. The splash of Water to his face stunned Vector for a little. After that Liquidator brought both his arms up and hit Vector in the face. The water burst over the crocodile's head, so he stumbled back and covered his head. Liquidator approached him again. Vector turned his body and swung his tail at Liquidator. He dodged the first attack, but the second one swung right threw his body, causing him to splash onto the ground. Vector then turned around to see his opponent; all he saw was a small puddle. But then the puddle began to rumble, then Liquidator shot out of his with his body intact.

Meanwhile in the throne room. Shadow had picked Sonic up and then through him into the wall. Then Shadow charged forward and slammed his shoulder into Sonic's stomach. But then the blue hedgehog grabbed onto Shadow then kneed him in the chin. Then he did it again then released Shadow. The black hedgehog was in a daze as he stumbled around. Then Sonic punched Shadow in the face, then a second time. Sonic swung again but this time Shadow caught his fist. Then Shadow twisted Sonic's arm causing him to flip onto his back. Then Shadow stood over Sonic. Just then the blue hedgehog kicked Shadow in the stomach, releasing himself from Shadow's rip he quickly stood up. But then Shadow jumped up and kicked Sonic across the face. The hero stumbled over but did a roll and was back on his feet ready to fight.

Negaduck punched Darkwing in the face, Darkwing retorted and punched back. Then Darkwing punched Negaduck in the chin. Just then Negaduck kicked Darkwing in the stomach. The hero stumbled over onto the ground. Then Negaduck walked over and tried to stomp on Darkwing. But the hero was quick and eluded his opponent's attack. Darkwing quickly jumped to his feet again. Then Darkwing punched Negaduck in the face. But then Negaduck grabbed onto Darkwing's arm, then he lifted him up and hurled him into the air and then slammed him onto the ground below. Then Negaduck tried to grab hold of Darkwing once again. But Darkwing put up his legs, and then kicked Negaduck in the chest. The mallard menace fell back onto the ground. Darkwing quickly got up and Negaduck did the same. The two now stared off once again.

Meanwhile in the hallway. Megavolt was continuing his relentless attacks onto the group of Knuckles, Rogue, and Julie-Su.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Knuckles as he was growing aggravated at the game of cat and mouse. Julie-Su and Rogue looked around hoping to find something they could use to their advantage. And Rogue was the first to see it. At the end of the hallway adjacent to them there was a table. Rogue then realized that it could prove useful.

So then rogue quickly ran across the hallway, dodging Megavolt's attacks.

"What are you doing?"Knuckles screamed as she ran off. Then she ran over and grabbed the table. Then she kicked it over and used it as a shield.

"Come on." Rogue shouted over to Knuckles and Julie-Su. The two echidnas quickly ran over and ducked behind the table with Rogue.

"Not a bad idea Rogue." said Knuckles as he crouched down next to her.

"I try." said Rogue sheepishly. Julie-Su looked on with a hint of jealousy. But then the trio was brought back to earth as lighting attacks blasted over their heads. The three quickly peered over to see Megavolt continuing his attacks but with more ferocity.

"Alight." said Knuckles as he backed down to the cover of the table."Let's get this guy." Then Knuckles began pushing the table very slowly. Julie-Su and Rogue kept close behind him. The lightning attacks surged over their heads. Megavolt was becoming increasingly angered by his opponents getting closer and closer to him. He knew if it came down to hand-to-hand combat he would lose. So he had to think of something. Then he got it.

Megavolt pointed his finger out and aimed it ever so slightly. He had the moving table in his sights. Then he fired off and an electric blast came out of his finger and shot at the table. It raced onwards and then it made contact.

Knuckles kept pushing the table as Julie-Su and Rogue were close behind him. Just then an electric bolt flew through the table and pasted Knuckles' head. He turned around to follow the blast and he saw Julie-Su falling to the ground with a black smudge on her chest.

"No." screamed Knuckles. Then he raced over to grab Julie-Su before she hit the ground. He grabbed her and then he held her in his arms. Then he put his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. It was beating slowly and it was fading fast. Then Knuckles held her tighter. Rogue was watching from only a few feet away. Then Knuckles slowly began to gather himself. He looked over at Rogue."Rogue." he said calmly."I need you to do something for me."

Rogue slowly got closer."Yes?" she said.

"Take Julie-Su and get out of here. This place is no longer safe." Told Knuckles as he handed Julie-Su over to Rogue. Then Knuckles turned and leaned against the table, giving a quick glance up at Megavolt.

Rogue did not protest. She could see a burning fire building up in Knuckles' eyes, she knew what he was going to do.

"Ok." She said to Knuckles softly. But before she turned o leave she said one more thing to him."Be safe Knuckles." Knuckles gave a slight nod in her direction. And then Rogue left carrying Julie-Su.

On the other end of the hallway Megavolt thought he had won. The table had not moved and there was no sound from his opponents, other than the loud scream of "No" which was like music to his ears. Then something happened.

Slowly Megavolt saw a red figure rising up from the table. It was Knuckles with a raged look on his face and a fire in his eyes. Megavolt became frightened. He began to tremble and shake.

Just then Knuckles bounded over the table and began sprinting towards Megavolt. The mouse became so frightened he didn't try to stop Knuckles all he did was turn and run away.

Megavolt turned the corner, and Knuckles was quickly on his tale. Knuckles glided up to the walls and began bouncing from one wall to the other. Then Knuckles jumped down and was on Megavolt.

Megavolt tried his best to struggle out of Knuckles' grip but it was no use. Just then Knuckles laid a bone crushing punch to Megavolt's head. It dazed him and Megavolt looked around felling very lightheaded. Knuckles punched him again.

Meanwhile in the courtyard. Bushroot and Mighty were in a face-off once again. Bushroot wiggled his fingers again, and the flowers around them came to life and hovered around their master. Mighty looked on with an angry but eager smirk as he would enjoy this fight.

The flower all hovered around Bushroot. Then with another wiggle of his fingers, the pedals on the flowers became razor sharp. Then Bushroot swung his arm forward, and the flower pedals shot down at the armadillo.

Mighty quickly jumped out of the way and dodged. The knife like pedals sticking into the ground where he had been standing. But then more came at him from the left. Mighty quickly jumped out of the way, dodging the pedals once again. But then when he hit the ground something happened.

A vine reached out from the ground and grabbed Mighty. The armadillo became immobilized as the vine held onto his leg. Mighty struggled as hard as he could but it didn't work. The pedals came down on him like a rain storm, stabbing into his body. When it was over a cloud of smoke hovered over his body. The vine then retracted into the earth as it was clear Mighty wasn't getting up.

Bushroot stepped down from pedestal and walked over to Mighty's body.

"I told you." said Bushroot as he walked forward."Following me here was a big mistake." Then Bushroot stood over Mighty's body.

Just then Mighty's once lifeless body sprang up and punched Bushroot in the face. Bushroot fell onto the ground and looked up at Mighty. He was covered in blood, his back covered with the knife like pedals. Yet still Might stood there with a smile on his face. Bushroot slowly got to his feet.

"You should be dead." He said pointing at Mighty.

"You think this is enough to keep me down?" screamed Mighty. And then the armadillo lunged forward and punched Bushroot again. Bushroot stumbled back and Mighty lunged at him again. But this time Bushroot dodged his attack.

Then Bushroot jumped out of Mighty's way and onto a nearby rock.

"Why are you running?" said Mighty's voice from behind Bushroot. He turned around to see Mighty standing only a few feet away. Even thought he was beaten up very badly he was still a force to be reckon with.

Bushroot became even more frightened and he jumped away. But while he was in midair Mighty jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

Mighty slammed him down to the ground, and then punched Bushroot in the face. Then again and again, Mighty was unleashing a barrage on punches on Bushroot. But with the last of his strength Bushroot had one last attempt to fight back. He wiggled his finger slightly. In his rage Mighty hadn't noticed, but then a vine swooped down and wrapped itself around Mighty's neck. The armadillo gripped it and tried to get free but it was no use. Bushroot wiggled his finger again, then the vine swung back and slammed Mighty into the wall, then kept him there to dangle.

Mighty tried his best to kick out but it was no use; he was slowly losing energy and air. Bushroot slowly rose to his feet once again. Then suddenly Mighty's arms let go of the vine and hung at his side. It was over. Bushroot then wiggled his finger and the vine released Mighty. His body fell to the ground below.

Bushroot was cautious about getting close to him again, out of fear that he might still be alive. But ten after a few moments of waiting Mighty didn't move. Bushroot had won.

Meanwhile in the basement Vector and Liquidator continued their battle. Liquidator lunged forward and threw a punch at Vector. The crocodile dodged then punched Liquidator in the face. The dog's head splashed but then quickly regenerated. Vector punched him in the face again. Liquidator stumbled back and once again regenerated his head.

Just then Vector lunged forward and swung a punch at Liquidator. But the water dog quickly melted down, dodging the attack. Vector flung forward and then hit his hand on against the wall. Liquidator quickly regenerated himself behind Vector. The crocodile turned around. Just then Liquidator punched Vector in the face, then a second time, and then a third. Just then Vector head-butted Liquidator. Vector hit his head right through Liquidator and now his head was in Liquidator's neck region. All seemed calm until Vector began gasping for air. Liquidator then reformed his head, thus keeping Vector inside his body to gasp for air. Vector struggled violently, but it was no use. It seemed as if Liquidator had won until Vector opened his mouth and chomped down on Liquidator. The attack had hurt and Liquidator squealed out in pain. Vector noticed this and then continued to chomp away at his opponent. To avoid being bitten Liquidator released Vector. The two then fell onto the ground, both gasping for air. Vector slowly rose to his feet moments later. Then he kicked Liquidator in the head. The dog was already weakened by the last attack so with this he fell over and splashed into a puddle.

Vector stood triumphantly. Liquidator was no longer in sight. Vector had won. So then the crocodile began walking away. But after a few moments he heard a rumbling behind him. Vector turned around and was in utter shock at what he saw. There was Liquidator, now as a giant wave. He stood nearly 100 feet tall and hovered over Vector. The crocodile quickly turned and ran away hoping to escape a deadly fate. That was when Liquidator struck. He flung himself forward and at Vector. Vector ran as fast as he could up the steps, skipping some if he could. Liquidator crashed behind him. Some water splashed onto him, but Vector kept running. He took a quick glance behind to see the wave now rolling up behind him. Vector now ran as fast as he could, but it was no use. The next second the wave overtook him, throwing him into the air and then engulfing him into a watery demise.

The water became calm after that. Vector's green body slowly rose to the top of the water, he wasn't moving. A few moments later the water, evaporated and Liquidator turned back to himself. He looked over and looked at Vector's body, he knew he had won.

All the battles had been finished but one, the battle with the two kings and their opponents.

**Alright guys that was that, only one more chapter left to go. Please leave review on what you thought. **


	10. The Fate of Negaduck and Shadow

**Alright guys, here it is the last chapter of Shadow vs. Negaduck 2. Please leave reviews of what you thought. Now let's drive right into it.**

The multiple battles that had once raged all over the palace had now been decided. The winners of those battles were now making their way back to the throne room, where one battle was left undecided. The battle of Shadow vs. Sonic and Negaduck vs. Darkwing was still raging on.

Sonic and Shadow had locked hands and were now trying to shove the other. Darkwing ran up and punched Negaduck in the stomach, the in the face. But then Negaduck kicked Darkwing in the stomach, then head-butted him. Darkwing stumbled around in a daze. Then as he turned around Negaduck punched him once more across the face, and it looked like a bad hit. Darkwing fell to the ground. Sonic looked over and had seen this; Sonic quickly pushed Shadow aside to the ground and ran over to collect Darkwing.

Sonic ran over and stood above Darkwing. Then Sonic leaned down and began shaking him.

"Darkwing, Darkwing." He said as he did so. The duck hero slowly began to awaken. He slowly sat up groaning."Are you alright?" asked Sonic patting Darkwing on the back.

"Yes." groaned Darkwing as he held his head. At that time Shadow walked over and stood next to Negaduck. The two shared a similar glance.

"If you wouldn't mind." said Shadow to the two heroes. The two looked up at their counterparts."May we continue?" Sonic grabbed Darkwing's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Yea." replied Sonic as he locked eyes with Shadow once again.

"Bring it on evil doers." said Darkwing as he was now returning to his charismatic old self."You shall be beaten by the hand of justice." The combatants now stood and stared each other down once again. But then there was a newcomer, the sound of footsteps was drawing closer to them. The four looked over to the source of the sound. Then moments later the red echidna Knuckles appeared dragging the defeated Megavolt behind him.

"Knuckles!" said Sonic in excitement.

"Megavolt" said Negaduck in shock that one of his minions was defeated. Knuckles still had an angry look on his face. Knuckles threw the body of Megavolt at the two kings. He landed at the feet of Negaduck. Negduck looked in shock at this, Shadow stood next to him but he didn't seem to mind as much.

Just then another figure appeared behind Knuckles. Espio walked into the room right behind him.

"Another one." said Negaduck in even greater shock that another of his minions was defeated.

"Alright." said Sonic in excitement, feeling that his side was now winning.

"Good to see you two back." said Darkwing as Knuckles and Espio walked towards them.

"This can't be happening." said Negaduck stressed out as he pulled on his hair.

"Calm down." said Shadow, Negaduck looked over at him."Some of them are still unaccounted for."

"But none of ours are accounted for!" said Negaduck in an angered and stressed tone.

"Relax." said Shadow."The more opponents there are the more fun the fight will be." The four heroes now stood watching Shadow's over arrogant attitude and Negaduck's break down.

"But the battle still rages on." Sonic looked up and when he did Shadow was on him. The black hedgehog lunged forward and punched Sonic across the face, sending the blue hedgehog flying back into the wall. Then Shadow charged him once again. He ran forward and kicked Sonic in the head, ending the blue hedgehog deeper into the wall.

Negaduck charged Darkwing, but when he got close enough Darkwing grabbed Negaduck by his jacket and slammed him down to the ground. Negaduck quickly got to his feet. But when he did Darkwing punched him in the face, and then tried to do it again. But that time Negaduck caught his fist and then punched Darkwing in the face. Then Negaduck kicked Darkwing in the stomach. The hero stumbled back. But then Knuckles and Espio both were charging at Negaduck. This was bad for the mallard king, he knew he couldn't take them on the way he was. So then Negaduck did the only thing he could do. He bent over and stuck his arms up, as if he was powering up. A second later he was no longer himself but a galvnaized version of himself once more. The last time he used it was when he had taken over saint Canard with Shadow.

Both Espio and Knuckles had fought against galvanized Negaduck before and were now match, but maybe now because of their training they would be able to face him.

Both Knuckles and Espio swung their fists at Negaduck. But egaduckw as quick he sidestepped Knuckles' attack and then ducked dodging Espio's. The two warriors moved a few feet forward after being dodged. The two turned around to see Negaduck standing there confidently.

"Come on." He said to the two. The two fighters then sprung into action again. The two jumped forward and tried to hit Negaduck again. This time Negaduck dodged Knuckles' attack and then punched him in the stomach, then turned over and punched Espio in the stomach as well. The two fighters had been hurt severely; they felt as if the wind was knocked out of them. Negaduck now held the two in his hands. Slowly Negaduck opened his fists and spread his fingers. Then Negaduck shot an energy attack from both his hands. He shot Knuckles and Espio sending the two flying into the wall. The two had been beaten. Negaduck stood basking in his victory.

Just then Darkwing jumped up out of nowhere and karate chopped Negaduck in the head. Negaduck's head shifted and his body moved a little. Then his soulless eyes glanced over at Darkwing. Darkwing upon seeing Negaduck's fearsome look stepped back a little, but still ready to fight. Just then Negaduck raised his arm and opened his hand. Darkwing was in shock and disbelief at what he saw. The next thing that happened was Negaduck shooting Darkwing with an energy attack. The super hero flew into the wall and landed next to Knuckles and Espio. Darkwing now felt really accomplished with himself. Then Negaduck turned his gaze over.

He saw Shadow walking towards him carrying Sonic's body in his arms. Then Shadow dropped the body at Negaduck's feet.

"It's all over now." said Shadow.

"Yes my partner it is." said Negaduck."The battle is over and Saint Canard is ours once more."

Then at that time a beaten looking Bushroot and Liquidator walked into the room.

"So you're both still alive?" asked Shadow as the two walked towards him. It was ten that Negaduck turned around and the duo saw him in his galvanized form.

"Sire are you alright?" asked Bushroot to Negduck.

"Of course I am you fool." replied Negaduck."However you two should both be ashamed, sine you two weren't here I had to go into my galvanized form to fight."

"We're sorry, sir." both Liquidator and Bushroot said as they dropped to their knees. It was then that Negaduck walked pasted the two, Shadow as close behind.

Just then a familiar looking robot appeared form the shadows.

"Well look who it is?" said Shadow noticing his friend had made it through the fight. He having believed that Omega had done battle elsewhere when in fact he did not.

"Where have you been?" asked Negaduck to Omega.

"Searching the area." replied Omega."For any more enemies."

"Don't bother anymore." said Negaduck as he turned his back to Omega."All the enemies have been eliminated."

"No." said Omega."There is still one more." Although his alarmed Negaduck he didn't turn around to face Omega.

"Oh, really?" he asked "Where?"

"Here" was all Negaduck heard from Omega. The giant robot now stood behind Negaduck with his arm turned into a rocket, and then Omega shot Negaduck in the back. Negaduck was sent flying into the wall. Omega then turned to Shadow.

"This is not us." He said to him."This is not what we do." He would have said more but then Liquidator and Bushroot quickly jumped on him, subdued him and held him to ground. Shadow all the meanwhile stood by in shock.

Negaduck slowly rose out of the rubble from the wall and slowly made his way over to Omega.

"Hold him." He ordered. Omega could not free himself from Liquidator and Bushroot's grip. Negduck hovered over the robot, preparing to deliver a killing blow. Omega looked up at Negaduck then took a glance over at Shadow. The ultimate life form didn't look as If he' do anything; he looked like he was still in shock. Negaduck swung his hand down, but it never reached Omega.

Shadow had jumped over and was now holding Negaduck's hand preventing him from killing Omega. Negaduck's hand shook as he became more enraged. Just then Shadow pushed Negaduck aside. The mallard flew into the wall. Liquidator and Bushroot left Omega and then went to their fallen leader.

Shadow turned over to Omega and helped him up.

"I understand now." said Shadow to Omega. At that moment Negaduck got up and stared down the duo.

"Traitors." He said.

"No." replied Shadow."I'm just a realist. I realize now that this ruling with an iron fist isn't my kind of thing. I'm more of the sit on a beach and relax kinda guy" Shadow then looked up at Omega, his friend who had taught him that lesson.

"Fools." said Negaduck."For your treachery you will learn what it means to cross a god." Then Negaduck turned to Liquidator and Bushroot."Take them." The two did as they were told and charged Shadow and Omega.

Liquidator lunged at Shadow, but Shadow dodged. Liquidator jumped again swinging his fists. Shadow sidestepped him once again. Then Shadow kicked Liquidator in the back. Liquidator turned around and threw a water ball at Shadow, but Shadow quickly dodged.

Bushroot ran up and charged Omega. But the robot was quicker and punched Bushroot in the head, sending him to the ground. Bushroot looked up as Omega prepared to stomp on him, so he quickly rolled out of the way. Then Bushroot got up, stepped back and then wiggled his fingers. Just then a vine monster came bursting from the floor and charged Omega. But the robot quickly turned his hand into a flamethrower and shot it at the beast. The fire engulfed it, turning the beast into a pile of ash. Omega was still standing when the smoke was clear.

Negaduck watched the fight, his anger growing even more. His two minions were being beaten by Shadow and Omega. It was then that he decided to take matters into his own hands. Negaduck began to build up an electric blast in his hands. Shadow and Omega continued to fight and didn't notice Negaduck. Negaduck was aiming for Shadow but with Liquidator in the way h couldn't risk it.

Liquidator swung a fist at Shadow, but Shadow dodged. Then shadow kicked off the ground and flew a few feet back from Liquidator.

This was his chance Negaduck fired his blast. Nobody had noticed. While the blast flew towards him Liquidator lunged forward in an effort to keep fighting Shadow. Liquidator ran up and swung his fist, Shadow dodged and then kicked off the ground once again flying out of harm's way. However Liquidator wasn't so lucky. For Liquidator was in the fire path of Negaduck's attack. Then suddenly it hit him.

The electricity swarm all around Liquidator's body, he howled in pain as his body was being electrocuted. Then after a few moments he fell to the ground defeated. One down one to go for Shadow.

Shadow and Negaduck were the first to realize what had just happened. Negaduck looked at Shadow with a hateful glare. The two then turned over to Omega and Bushroot.

Omega punched Bushroot in the stomach which sent him flying into the air. Then Omega grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. Then as he lay on the ground Omega put his foot over Bushroot's body. Then Omega turned his hand into a gun and pointed it at Bushroot's face.

"No." was all Bushroot could scream before a gunshot rang out. Then Omega removed his foot from Bushroot's body and walked forward. Shadow walked as well, and then the duo stood beside each other as they stared down Negaduck.

And the mallard was now very frightened. All of his minions had been defeated and no he had to fight Shadow once again. Last time they fought Negaduck couldn't beat him in his galvanized form, not to mention Omega would probably be fighting now, so it would be two on one.

"Now then" said Shadow."What do you say we end this?" Negaduck looked at the two in shock; he had to think of a plan. Shadow and Omega walked towards Negaduck.

"Wait." said Negaduck as he held up his hand stopping the two in their tracks."Answer me one thing Shadow." The black hedgehog waited to hear the question."Why would you give up all this?" asked Negaduck as he held his arms up as he was referring to the palace and the life they could have had."We could have been gods, the world bowing at our feet. Why would you give that up?"

"Like I said." spoke Shadow."This isn't really my thing. I'm much more of a relax on a beach kind of guy."Al fell silent then, as the question was asked it only made way for the battle to come."Now are you ready?"

Negaduck didn't reply but only looked around in shock. There must be something there that could help him. And then he saw it a sparkling green gem, the mystic eye. Negaduck began to think of it's powers, the ability to take the powers of others. He then looked around at the bodies of the fallen fearsome five. It was a long shot but I's worth a try Negaduck told himself.

Shadow and Omega were coming closer to him. It was then that Negaduck jumped in the air, and landed next to the mystic eye. He quickly picked it up and held it in his hands.

"Now learn what happens when you cross a god." said Negaduck. Then an evil laugh followed as he pointed the gem to the bodies of his fallen comrades. Then he zapped himself.

A cloud of smoke filled the room as all the energy surrounded Negaduck. Shadow and Omega watched covering their eyes. And then all settled, the smoke began to clear away and the duo could now see their opponent.

He had grown greatly in size. His arms now long vines, his legs made of water, his head had Megavolt's helmet. Negaduck laughed again as he looked down at Shadow and Omega and observed his body.

"Yes." He cackled."Now this is the body of a god."

"Omega." said Shadow. The robot looked down at him."I think I'm gonna need some help on this one." Shadow looked up at Omega.

"Of course." said Omega. The three now locked eyes with each other.

"Are you ready to face me?" asked Negdauck.

"Affirmative." said Omega.

"Always." said Shadow. Then the three kicked off of the ground with their legs and raced towards each other. The clash of the three caused a large gust of smoke and energy to burst throughout the castle.

It was at that moment that Sonic began to stir. He slowly lifted his head from the ground, groaning slightly as he rose to his feet. Then he turned around and saw something odd.

He saw Shadow and Omega vs. Negaduck.

Negaduck swung his arms at the duo, the two separated. Shadow jumped up and kicked Negaduck in the face. Omega turned his arm into a saw and ran by Negaduck cutting his legs in half. Then giant Negaduck then fell onto the ground below.

"What's going on?" said Sonic. It was then that he saw Negaduck rise up from the ground and stand over the duo. Shadow jumped up and tried to kick Negaduck, but the giant swung his arm and slammed Shadow into the wall."Whatever it is." said Sonic."I don't think I wanna stick around for it."

Sonic then turned around. He saw the bodies of Darkwing, Knuckles, and Espio. So Sonic quickly went over to them. Darkwing was first so he went over to him, he shook his body.

"Darkwing get up." He said. The mallard slowly awakened. Just then the palace shook and debris came down from the roof.

"What's going on?" asked Darkwing. Sonic looked back at the battle.

"Another battle." told Sonic as he saw Omega charge Negaduck.

"Then we must help." said Darkwing as he rose to his feet, but pain ten shot threw his body as he stood up.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." said Sonic as he put his hand on Darkwing's shoulder. Darkwing looked Sonic in the eye. He read his expression and then agreed with him.

"What should we do then?" asked Darkwing.

"We should get the others and leave this place." said Sonic."I don't think this building will stand for much longer." Darkwing nodded and then the two made their way over to the bodies of Knuckles and Espio.

Meanwhile Omega was running around Negaduck shooting at him with a machine gun. The bullets were like bee-stings to the giant Negaduck. He turned and tried to hit Omega with his arm. The robot jumped up, dodging the attack as he continued to fire of his machine gun. Then Negaduck shot a bolt of lightning from his head. Omega dodged once again.

But the lightning bolt fired and hit against the wall. It hit a cloth that quickly caught fire.

Omega jumped up and turned his arm into a missile, then he fired it at Negaduck. The missile flew through the air and hit Negaduck in the face. The mallard was stunned and his head rocked back and forth. Just then Shadow sprang up from the wall and jumped at Negduck. Then he kicked the mallard in the face. Then Shadow landed next to Omega.

The mallard ten turned to face them. He then shot another lightning bolt from his head. The duo quickly dodged, jumping to the left and right. Then Negaduck swung his arm along the ground. Omega was hit by it and twirled in the air. Shadow however jumped onto the arm, then began running on it. He started running up towards Negaduck's head. Negaduck noticed this and tried to stop Shadow, Negaduck shot another electric bolt at Shadow. But the black hedgehog ducked avoiding the bolt. Negaduck shot another, Shadow jumped over it this time. Then Shadow ran up and kicked Negaduck in the face. Then Shadow jumped onto his bill. Negaduck shook his head trying to throw Shadow off, but Shadow held on. Then Shadow ran up and punched Negaduck in the eye. The mallard shrieked in pain as he held his eye.

On the ground Omega observed all the action. Then he stepped back, turned on his jetpack and flew forward. Omega flew straight forward and hit Negaduck in the stomach. Negaduck flew back into the wall, while Shadow did a flip and landed right next to Omega.

Negaduck slowly began to stir to his feet.

"How is it possible." He bellowed."I am a god, how can you ants hurt me?"

"It's quite simple. "said Omega."You being bigger doesn't make you that much stronger, in fact now you're just a bigger target to hit."

"And to be honest." added Shadow."I don't think you're that much more powerful from your galvanized form."

This angered Negaduck, the fact that two weaklings two ants dared to mock him.

At that moment the fire that Negaduck started when he fired a lightning bolt now quickly spread all through the room and to the palace. In one second it was a small flame, the next a raging inferno.

Outside now exiting the palace was Sonic, Darkwing, Knuckles, and Espio. The four had made quick time to get out of the burning building.

They looked back for a moment as they saw the flames totally engulf the building. Then they kept on running, wanting to get as far away from here as possible.

They kept running until they were many yards away on a small hill, looking down it they could see the burning building glowing in the night.

It was then that they saw a few figures on the hill below them. Upon peering down they saw the missing members of their group Rogue, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Vector.

"Guys." called out Sonic as he approached them with his small group following. The four turned around and saw them.

"You guys are alive!" said Vector in excitement.

"Of course." said Espio."How else would we be?"

"I thought we were the only ones who made it out of there." said Vector. Knuckles approached Julie-Su.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied."Just a little shaken."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." She assured him. Knuckles then put his arm around here. Now the whole group looked down the hill at the burning building in the distance.

"So what happened?" asked Mighty."Are Shadow and Negaduck dead?"

"No." told Darkwing. Everyone became frightened and looked at him."It might sound odd but the two are actually fighting."

"Why would they be fighting?" asked Vector."Aren't they allies?"

"They might have been." said Sonic."But I would guess that Shadow had a change of heart and decided to become a good guy."

Rogue smirked; she was the only person in their group that really knew Shadow. And she knew his true motives. She knew how he hungered for battle and how much he liked it, so she knew his real motives for changing. She knew that the life of luxury wouldn't fit him for too long.

The inferno raged around the three fighters. Although there was the impending doom of being burned alive none of them were willing to back down, and they were more focused on the fight than the fire. However Negaduck's watery legs were now weakened by the fire.

Negaduck shot another electric bolt at the two. Shadow and Omega dodged. Negaduck shot another. The duo dodged once more.

Just then a piece of burning wood fell down from the ceiling and hit Negaduck in the head. The duck turned his attention above, as more falling pieces came at him. So ten Negaduck opened his mouth and shot a water ball at the pieces, washing the fire off them. The duo was this as another chance.

As Negaduck was distracted Shadow jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, while Omega ran forward and tackled threw Negaduck's watery legs. Negaduck was stunned by the first blow and immediately fell onto his back following the other.

Shadow then jumped onto Nehaduck's chest. But then Negaduck swung his arm and hit Shadow off of him, Shadow flew into the wall. But then Omega jumped forward turning his arm into a flamethrower and shooting fire onto Negaduck's arm.

The super mallard jumped to his feet shrieking in pain, while Omega ran over to comfort Shadow. Negaduck was so dazed he ran around and slammed himself into the wall, while holding his arm in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Omega to Shadow.

"I've been better." groaned Shadow as he rose to his feet. Then as the two looked over they saw Negaduck standing before them once again, the flames burning around him. The duo rose to their feet and prepared to continue fighting.

The two charged Negaduck. Negaduck shot an electric bolt at the two, but they quickly separated and dodging the attack. Then Negaduck swung his arm at the two. Omega dodged and then grabbed onto the arm and began a tug of war with Negaduck. Meanwhile Shadow ran up the arm.

Just then Negaduck lifted up and swung Omega, Shadow who was on his arm flew as well. The two flew into the wall. Then as they laid there Negaduck reached down and grabbed them.

"And now." He said as the two looked up at him."It's over." Then his eyes glowed as he was about to deliver the killing blow. The duo looked at him in anger.

But then there was the sound of a crack from above. The three looked up. The entire ceiling surrounded by fire had now broken down and was falling towards them. The three each let out a scream as the roof collapsed on them.

Up on the hill the heroes saw everything. They saw the building collapse and the fire die around it. Everyone was now in a state of shock.

"No." screamed Rogue. Then they all quickly ran down into the city. They came to the burned remains of the building. All they could see was burned pieces of wood. The stone statues of the two lay destroyed in the rubble.

The group searched all around, under all debris, but there was no trace of any of the three fighters. The only thing they found was Negaduck's red hat.

"Do you really think they're dead?" asked Darkwing to Sonic as they watched everyone else looked for the two.

"We were fooled into thinking he was dead once." replied Sonic."I'd believe anything now."

"Nobody could have survived this." said Darkwing. A brief moment of silence followed as sonic considered Shadow and Omega for dead.

"Well." He said after a few moments."They died the way they lived; I don't think this end would have disappointed them." Darkwing nodded in some agreement. Then the two heroes walked away, expecting nothing to come from the search. Slowly the other heroes abandoned the search and left as well. The last one to leave was Rogue.

She turned around taking a final look at the last resting place of the dynamic duo of Shadow and Omega. Then she left.

Silence came next on the destroyed area; the silent blow of the wind blew in the air. But then under a pile of wood and rock something was moving. The debris began to move, like something under it was pushing it. Then suddenly a large red and yellow robot and a black hedgehog covered in dirt appeared.

'That was one hell of a ride." coughed Shadow.

"Affirmative." replied Omega. Then the two stood and observed the scene of destruction. Then Shadow looked up at his robotic friend. After all the excitement and all the chaos there was only one thing he wanted to do.

"Come Omega." said Shadow as he took a few steps forward."Let's return home." Omega took a few steps forward and stood by Shadow's side. Then the two walked off together on their way home.

**The End**


End file.
